Apple and Grape
by Amura Rin
Summary: Walker's Rule: If you want to marry her, you got to have a proper job and must least have a land. Yuu Kanda, the newcomer met the orchard owner daughter, Allen Walker. Kanda X Allen, Lavi X Lenalee, Reever X Miranda, Krory X Eliade and someone unexpected!
1. The Walker's

My second fanfiction! Hooray for me! I really appreciate those who reviews my previous fanfiction, 'Snow Walker and Seven Exorcists'...** windam2611, Ai Minamoto, Pay Backs a Bitch, YugiKitten, True Devil, Starbucks** and **Ritsuka Justice** for revewing me!

I know the title of this fanfiction seemed kinda... weird, but eventually... you all will understand why I choose this title as the story progressed.

**Before you read... everyone inside this chapter age is ten years younger... okay?**

* * *

Once upon a time… no, not a once upon a time… it's happen in 21st century, well I suppose so but it's just somewhere in the time line. Somewhere around the world, at Dark Order town… there live a man named Mana Walker with his daughter, Allen Walker. Mana Walker is the owner of apple farm which he called, "Walker's Apple Rapture' and they have four workers, Toma, Devon, Gozu and Pedro. The apple farm consisted of many various types of apples such as Baldwin, Cortland, Elstar, Blenheim Orange, Gala, Braeburn, Golden Delicious, Cripps Pink', Empire, Fuji, Gravenstein, Jonagold, and Paula Red. Their house were made of half woods and half bricks, white fences, a… gold golem, green grass and a chronic depression maid, Miranda Lotto.

"Splendid! This place is utterly perfect for my whole 100 years pension after served the military for bout 30 years…" a brunet man, wearing a round spectacle spoke as his eyes wandered around the beautiful village scenery and his eyes then fall toward a half wooden house. He then looked toward a boy around eight years old, "Would you look at that, my boy." The brunet pointed the house as his hand grab the boy shoulder so he was close to him, "Those people inside that house will be our neighbor soon enough." He said.

The boy frowned, "How can we call them our neighbor when our soon to be house is one kilometer away?" he said.

The brunet sighed, began to crouched to the boy level, "Son, I know this is kinda hard-…"

"Ridiculous." The boy interrupted.

"Okay, it's ridiculous but you have to accept it or…" the brunet stop at the middle of the conversation, "You wanted to live with your uncle, surrounded with woman and have to get a job…" he said.

The boy gave the brunet a blunt look, "I wish he was dead in the first place for suggesting this moving idea."

"Oh my boy! Your uncle is utterly a genius person… but sadly he turn out to be an actor rather than being a professor." He said sadly.

While their were still talking bout some actor, Yosshii, Man-Eating Flowers and 'Skulls' drama… the owner of half wooden house, walk out and saw the brunet and the boy, "Hello!" he shouted from afar.

The brunet man heard the owner voice and hastily stood up, "Good day!" he replied. He then assisted the boy to follow him as he went toward the owner.

"You're new here?" the owner said and offered his hand, "Mana Walker." He said his name.

The brunet shook Mana hand, "Tiedoll. Froi Tiedoll, it's pleasantly to know you." He said and let go off his hand. "Yes, I'm new here and this is…" he led the boy to stand before Mana, "This is my youngest adopted son, Yuu Kanda."

"Humph!" Kanda averted his eyes away from Mana.

Tiedoll shook softly Kanda shoulder, "Now. Now Kanda, be nice to uncle Mana or do you want me to send you off to your uncle Cross?"

"Che." Kanda irritated slightly and bowed his head toward Mana, "Nice to meet you." He said as he raised his head back and averted his head away.

Mana sweat drops, _"This man actually threatened his son? And-… wait? Did he say Cross?"_ he thought, "Err… excuse me, and did you happen to know Cross Marian?" Mana asked.

"Huh? Cross Marian?" Tiedoll said, "Well, yes… he was my half-brother… from different father."

"Is that so?" Mana smiled, "So you must be the nice person that he mentioned."

Tiedoll blushed and acted like a giddy-girl, "Did he? Aww… he such a sweet person…" which earned Mana and Kanda a sweat drops. "Just kidding." He said as he corrected his spectacle.

"Ahahahaha… well, he said that his nice half-brother and his brat son-…" he eyed toward Kanda, "I didn't say it on purpose… your uncle insisted me to call you that…"

Twitch. "Fine. I'll murder him next time I saw him." Kanda replied.

"He said that you and your son were planning to move here but he didn't mention your name or any other things…" Mana continued.

"Is that so? Well, we haven't decide yet but I think-…"

Suddenly, a silver haired girl around 5 years old dashed out from the front door, "Father! Father!" her long silver hair swayed a bit as she stopped in front of the door which it's not far from Mana, "Father! I-…" she suddenly realized the presence of the two guests before Mana and she quickly hide behind the door.

Mana looked toward the girl, "Allen?" he said.

Tiedoll adjusted his spectacle, "Oh my… what a cute little lady. Is she your daughter?" he asked.

"Well yes." Mana replied, "Allen. Allen Walker, come here…" he motioned his hand as he called his daughter.

Allen, obediently step out from her hiding place and went toward Mana, "Father. Father, who's these people?" she asked as she hugged Mana body, which she can only do around Mana thighs.

Mana lead his daughter so she was facing with Tiedoll and Kanda, "Don't worry, they're nice guy… not like that person, 'kay? And go introduce yourself…" he said.

"He-… hello… my name is… Allen Walker…" she stammered, "I am five years old…" she said and hastily bowed her head, "Nice to meet you all!" she exclaimed.

Tiedoll let out a chuckle, "Such a sweet girl." He commented Allen, "You must be quite lucky man to have a cute daughter like her."

"Well, I do!" Mana laughed.

"And, who's this that person you mentioned before?" Tiedoll asked.

Mana was sweating, "Well… that person was…"

Kanda grumbled, "Shit stupid Cross Marian, I'll kill him someday…"

Allen body was jolted and she quickly hid behind Mana, which are quite puzzled Tiedoll and Kanda.

"Why is she-…?" Tiedoll suddenly got an idea, "Don't tell me that person was… Cross."

Mana sighed, "Yes. It's him… it happen when he was delivering my daughter from my wife to me…"

"Gah!" Tiedoll exclaimed and quickly shook Mana shoulder, "What did he do to her?! What did he do to her?!" he panicked. "Oh lord! Don't tell me that…"

"Calm down Tiedoll! Calm down!" Mana said, "It's just a bad experience of being chased down by debt collector and they successfully ran away but still giving a chill toward her…" he explained.

Tiedoll let go off Mana, "Oh, is that so?"

"Cross Marian… he was utterly a madman…" Allen mumbled something behind Mana.

"I've decide!" Tiedoll suddenly shouted, "We'll move here!"

Kanda face were horrified, "Damn shit no…"

"Yes, my dear son!" Tiedoll replied and he dragged Kanda to face Allen, "So, start makes a friend right now or you'll regret…"

As Tiedoll shove Kanda body a bit, he was now standing in front of shivering Allen, who was doesn't intend to speak first. After few second later, Kanda started to get a little irritated toward Allen behavior, "Oi! Moyashi!" he exclaimed loudly.

Hearing the word 'moyashi' although doesn't fully understand what its mean, Allen bring her body toward Kanda, "I'm not moyashi! It's Allen! Allen Walker!" she exclaimed.

"Moyashi." Kanda said and it's clear that he wanted to annoy Allen.

"My name is Allen! Allen! A.L.L.E.N!!" she shouted.

Mana and Tiedoll sweat drops, "Oh boy, this is definitely a beginning of something amusing…" Tiedoll said, "Well Mana, we'll move at the house a kilometer away from here in next 24 hours."

"That was fast…" Mana said.

Tiedoll scratching his head, "Of course, we already pack our things and I'll make sure Daisya send here on the time."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-24 hours later-

"Shit… why do I have to carry this thing?" Daisya said as he carried at his back a… huge wardrobe make from pure rosewood inside the house from the truck. "God… is I'm going to die before I reach 30?" he mumbled.

"Hey! You want some help?" an unknown voice interrupted.

Daisya turned his head toward the source of the voice, only to saw a light brunet man with flax eyed colour, "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Reever Wenhamm, the future person in charge of Science Department that located at Dark Order town." The man introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Daisya Barry. I work here as a butler served under Froi Tiedoll." Daisya replied. "And yes, I really need some help to carried off those things inside this house."

Reever thumb up, "No probs, in fact… I brought all my friends to help you all." He smiled.

"Hey!" a sudden group of people exclaimed from Reever behind.

Tiedoll leisurely came out from the house, with Kanda… of course, "Hmm? Daisya, that was fast… you're really a friendly type." He commented.

"Hello Mr. Tiedoll." A man with dark green hair, wearing a white hat and a small spectacle, "My name is Komui Lee." He introduced himself as he held a little girl in his arms, "And this is my sister, Lenalee Lee."

"Hi!" Lenalee cried in joy.

"Nice to know you Komui… Lenalee." He said with a smile on his face, "And this is my adopted son, Yuu Kanda." Tiedoll introduced.

"Che." Kanda averted his head away.

A redhead boy walked toward Kanda, "Hey! Don't 'che'-ed at Lenalee!" he growled, "Hi! My name is Lavi and the panda over there is my guardian, Bookman." Lavi pointed an old man known as Bookman, who was checking the furniture inside the truck using his thumb which later earned him hit by a vase that had been thrown by Bookman.

"Hoi!" a vampire-looking man ran toward them, holding a bouquet rose with him and beside him was a beautiful blonde woman, "Hope I'm not to late…" he said while panted, "Hello, my name is Arystar Krory, just call me Krory and this my bride-to-be, Eliade…"

The woman, known as Eliade smiled sweetly at Tiedoll, "How do you do?" she asked.

Tiedoll nodded, "Pleasantly to know you my dear."

"And this flower is for you…" Krory said as he handed the flower to Tiedoll and he thanked for it.

"And everyone seemed to forget about me…" a blue ghost suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"GAHHHHH!!" everyone exclaimed.

The blue ghost went toward Tiedoll, "No need to be scared… my name is 65 and I work at Science Department."

Tiedoll were only can sweat drops, "Err… nice to meet you?"

"Hey! Don't scare the newcomer like that!" a dark haired man, wearing a police uniform exclaimed toward the group, "Good to see you Froi Tiedoll. My name is Officer Suman Dark and if you need anything, considered to make a call at Police Department." He said.

"And do send your child to school near here." An old man stood beside Suman, "My name is Kevin Yeegar and I'm a teacher."

Animated flowers were now surrounded Tiedoll, "Of course! Please do whatever you want with him…" he smiled.

"Hmm… where are others?" Reever asked.

"They're busy, pay no attention to them." Komui said.

"What did you say?" a brunette suddenly appeared beside Komui, "Pay no attention to me? What's that suppose to be, huh?!" she growled angrily.

"Ah! Ash…" Lenalee called the brunette name.

Tiedoll move toward the girl, "And who might you be?" he asked.

The brunette girl gave him a sweet smile, "Hello! My name is Ashelia Flamenschwert! Do call me Ashelia!" she said.

"Ashley?" Tiedoll called.

Twitch. "It's Ashelia." She replied.

Suman hastily held Ashelia and carried her in his arms, "Okay. Okay. Shows over! Go back to work!" he exclaimed.

Tiedoll began to approach Suman, "I need to ask you a question…" he asked.

"What's it?"

"How old are you anyway? You're awfully too young to be a police." Tiedoll said.

Suman sighed, "'Kay, the truth I'm 18 years old. Any questions?" he asked.

"Hmm… nope. No and nope… nothing." Tiedoll replied.

"Right, so get back to work." With that, Suman walk toward the truck and placed Ashelia down so he can help along with others move the furniture inside the house.

"Oh… I have such kind friendly neighbor here…" Tiedoll mumbled happily.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-5 months later-

Yuu Kanda walked toward his home with some irritated expression on his face while holding two bags full of items, "Dammit! Why can't he just let Marie do all the groceries?!" he exclaimed, never realized that he actually passed Walker's house until he heard a shouting from the front yard.

"Allen! Don't moves or the needle will prick you!!" a feminine yet energetic female voice shouted from the front yard.

"But Ashelia… I'm tired of standing…" a familiar voice replied.

Kanda hastily turned his head toward the voice, only to see the moyashi, three girls; one is brunet and the other two had a black hair and the previous red haired boy. _"Is that… moyashi?"_ he thought, before his presence being sensed by the red haired boy.

"Oi! Kanda!" the red haired boy shouted, "Come and hangout here for awhile!"

"Kanda! Kanda!" one of the black haired girls shouted.

"Che." Kanda, whose no intend to waste his precious time, unwillingly went toward the group.

"Yo! Kanda!" the brunet girl, which previously known as Ashelia greeted him, "Did you prepare for the wedding?" she asked.

Kanda raised his eyebrow, "What wedding?"

Ashelia backed away a bit her head, "Eh? You didn't know? Krory and Eliade's wedding is next week, you know!" she explained.

"It's not my wedding so why would I be bother to?" Kanda replied.

The red haired boy went toward Kanda, "Tch. Tch… Kanda, didn't you know that wedding is all women dreams?" he said.

"No." Kanda said in sarcasm.

"Hell! Which planet did you came from anyway?" the red haired boy exclaimed.

Kanda avert his head away from looking toward the boy, "It's not your business, rabbit!"

Twitch. "I'm NOT rabbit! It's Lavi, dammit!" the red haired boy exclaimed.

"Oww… knock it off you two!" Ashelia interrupted, "Hey Kanda! Are you interested of being the page boy?" she asked.

"No. not interested." He said.

"Oh, come on Kanda!" Lavi said as he threw both of his hand behind his head, "At least your partner is whether Ashelia or Allen… mine is Lenalee!" he said.

Ashelia move make a one step forward, "No. I don't plan to went to the wedding if I actually find my replacement…" she said, "If Kanda doesn't want to… then I had no other choices but to be Allen partner…"

"Err?!" Allen, Lenalee and Lavi shouted altogether, "Ashelia! Did you intend to go back to the city?" Lenalee asked.

"Hmm…" she sighed, "I can't stay here to long cause my mother and father will definitely don't like it…" Ashelia said.

"Talking about 'stay'… I'm also gonna leave somewhere soon." Lavi interrupted.

"Lavi! Not you too!" Lenalee shouted, "How long the next trip does go?" she asked.

Lavi put his thinking pose, "Maybe two or three months…" he said.

"Anyway… let me finish Allen gown first…" Ashelia said as she took out a needle from the box that laid on the stair in front of the front door, "And Miranda, did you finished sewing you dress?" she asked, eyed toward the black haired girl who sat on one of the two step of stairs, sewing a yellow dress in her hand.

"Just a little bit more till it finish." Miranda replied.

Ashelia then looked toward Allen, "Okay Allen sweetheart, be a nice little girl or do you want big sis Ash eat you when you were asleep tonight…" she said as she showed her scariest face at Allen.

Allen gulped, before began to cry loudly, which Miranda later comforted her by holding her in her arms. "Ahh! Ashelia! You make Allen cry again!" Lavi shouted as he held both of his ears.

"I just feel like making her cry again, that's all." She simply replied and then pointed at Kanda using her index finger, "Yuu Kanda! I command you to replace me at the wedding instantly or-…"

Kanda interrupted, "Or what?"

"You will be destined to get married with Allen Walker whether you like it or not!" Ashelia said.

"Che." Kanda then cursed something under his breath.

"Uww… a curse!" Lavi said.

"And plus, I'm older than you a year… making me 9 years old and you're 8 years old… same like ol' Lavi…" Ashelia added more.

"Shuddup!" Kanda exclaimed, irritating with Ashelia actions.

"Lenalee is 6 years old and Allen is 5 years old!" Lenalee exclaimed suddenly.

* * *

I do hope this story receive more reviews than my previous story and I do hope you willingly to review! Please review and I accept any flames! I intend to make this first chapter kinda funny but I failed to make it. Oh, do you want some jokes later in the other chapters? I do hope you want it.


	2. Sweet Wedding Plus Lying

I really do appreciate those who reviews me, it's really eased the pain inside my heart cause I got a super major break down of being scolded by my principle for bringing phone to school... which I kinda irritated that I showed my phone was after the school hours! I guess she just kinda annoyed with the sudden news bout those kids two days ago and happen by to take out on me.

Thanks to **FireNose, windam2611, animesyndrome, YugiKitten, Ai Minamoto, Kaiamara, Ritsuka Justice, Evee-chan, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, Angel Dream**,** Kiracookies, SilentKiller1, Doseimotsuko,** and **Nana** for **reviewing this story.**

Also, thank you to **FireNose, windam2611, SeikaDragon, Ai Minamoto, Kaiamara, smrtangel, Queen of Happy, Kiracookies,** and **SilentKiller1** for for making this as your '**Story Alert'.**

Thank you again to **windam2611, Tinas86Roses, Ai Minamoto, Kaiamara, Ritsuka Justice, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, **and **Kiracookies** for making this as your '**Favourite Stories'.  
**

I truly appreciate to **animesyndrome, Kiracookies,** and **SilentKiller1 **for making me as your **'Favourite Author'**.

Thanks to **animesyndrome **for reviewing the Chapter 12 of '**Snow Walker and Seven Exorcists'**. Not to forget to thank you to **SilentKiller1** for reviewing all the '**Snow Walker and Seven Exorcists'** chapters!! Chu!

God! It's because those kids... my phone will be held inside the school office for a month!

* * *

Kanda grumbled as Tiedoll tied a red bow at his collar, "Why do I have to do this?!" he asked. They were inside Kanda bedroom… which it was plain and dark.

"Cause Ashley need to help her aunt Taurus with Eliade's wedding dress…" Tiedoll replied.

"And why can't she just kill two birds with one stone?"

"Cause I already promised with Ashley and Taurus that you will be Allen partner is the wedding, as the page boy."

Twitch. "Damn shit no!" Kanda cursed.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Daisya barged in, "Now. Now… Kanda, don't cursed in front of your old man or you really destined to be Allen husband." He snickered, "Or if not… you will turn to bi."

Kanda glared hatefully at Daisya, "Wanna die that badly?"

Daisya waved his hand like a giddy girl, "Oh please, like you ever could kill me-…" Kanda suddenly took out his Mugen from its sheath and hold it dangerously as he attempted to split Daisya head into two. Daisya quickly backed his body toward the wall, "O-… okay! You win! YOU WIN!" he stammered.

Tiedoll held his son lovingly, "Kanda… it's not nice to kill people." He patted Kanda head softly, "Now. Put away the knife-…"

"Sword." Kanda interrupted.

"Okay, sword back into its sheath… understood?" Tiedoll gently let go off Kanda after he said that.

Kanda averted his head away as he put back his Mugen inside its sheath, "Che!"

Tiedoll clapped his hand together, "Splendid!" an animated flowers surround him, "Now, let us go the wedding in peace!" he smiled, "Ooo… Marie!" he called his cooker.

"Yes?" Marie unexpectedly appeared inside the room in 0.235 seconds.

"Bring the wedding gifts and let us go to the Walker's house!" Tiedoll exclaimed happily.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-At Walker's Apple Rapture farm-

Krory and Eliade planned to have their wedding at the Walker's Apple Farm because they thought it's quite a lovely idea to hold their wedding outside Krory's castle. Many people attend the wedding like Bookman, Komui Lee, Klaud Nine, Johnny Gill, Malcom C. Rouvelier, Andrew Nansen, 65, Kevin Yeegar, Suman Dark, Renee Epsteine, Luigi Fermi, Howard Link, Samo Han Wong, and Tapp Dopp.

"Wow! Allen, you're so cute with that pink gown!!" a pigtails haired girl commented Allen gown, "Ashelia is truly talented girl!"

"So true! With Allen cuteness… she just looks cuter than before with that dress!" a cheerful black haired boy added more.

"Plus… she just look like a porcelain doll." A Chinese boy interrupted.

"Thank you Lou Fa, Likei, and Shifu…" Allen bashfully replied. She was wearing a pink gown with empire waist style that has a white 'Broderie Anglaise' lace over the skirt and her cuffs, together with a pink ribbon that tied her long silver hair with a matching pair of white sandal.

Ashelia suddenly appeared, while holding Lenalee and Lavi hand, "Okay! Show's over everyone!" she let go off Lavi hand and proceed to take Allen hand, "Allen, don't wandering around or you will get lost." She said softly, "Plus, with your cuteness… I wonder if certain bastard gonna kidnap you away…" a sudden evilness showed on Ashelia face. She was wearing a white shirt with a piece of red ribbon tied around her neck, a black vest and a knee-high black skirt, matching with black thigh stocking and black penny loafers.

Allen gulped and Lavi quickly patted her head, "Aww… Allen, don't listen what all Ashelia said. There will be no… certain bastard and jerk gonna kidnap you cause me, Lenalee and Ashelia is here to protect you!" he said with a smile formed on his face.

"Really?" Allen said with tearful eyes.

Lavi nodded, reassured the girl, "Yup!"

Ashelia rolled her eyes, "Am I being evil here?" she asked.

"Ashelia! Ashelia! Darling, where are you?" a blond women shouted from afar, "Ashelia Aster Flamenschwert!! You better show yourself or do you want me to make you clean the toilet?!" she shouted angrily, which earned everyone sweat drops around her.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi eyed toward Ashelia, who were sweating non-stop, "Damn… I really a dead meat now…" she mumbled before proceed to ran toward the blond women.

"Gosh… I didn't know that Ms. Taurus could get angrily like that…" Lavi stated which everyone agreed to it. He then suddenly saw a familiar pretty boy, walked aimlessly inside the crowd, "Oi Kanda!" he called.

Kanda stopped his pace and turned his head toward Lavi, who was wearing a simple green shirt with a brown suspenders that held his trousers and a pair of brown shoes, "Rabbit…" he said.

Twitch. "I'll report to Ashelia if you ever called me that again…" Lavi threaten Kanda, who was wearing a white shirt, decorated with a red bow at his collar, a black trouser with a matching pair of dark loafers. Plus, Mugen was tied at his scabbard.

"Rabbit?" Lenalee questioned. She was wearing a red cheongsam, red ribbon that tied her two ponytails hair and a pair of black Chinese shoes.

Allen popped her head behind Lenalee, "Kanda?" she said.

Kanda turn his gaze toward the silver haired girl, "Moyashi?"

Twitch. A vein popped on Allen head, "It's Allen!" she shouted.

"Moyashi."

"Allen."

"Moyashi."

"Allen."

"Moyashi."

"Allen."

The both of them kept bickering while Lavi and Lenalee just sweat drop at the scene before them. "Umm…" Lenalee tugging Lavi sleeve, "Please stop them…" she said in begging voice.

Lavi scratched his head, "I don't know how to stop this." He said.

A sudden dark figure appeared between Allen and Kanda, "You two…" the figure said in eerie voice.

Both Allen and Kanda hastily turned their head toward the dark figure, which earned them a sweat drops; "Err…" both of them were speechless.

Ashelia placed both of her hands over her waist, "Can you two be in peace for today?!" she shouted, "And I want the four of you to be prepared before the wedding started!!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ashelia held two baskets filled with flowers petals, "Okay you four!" she shouted, looked toward Lavi and Lenalee, "Lavi! You and Lenalee will walk in first!" she gave one of the baskets at Lenalee and turned her gaze toward Allen and Kanda, "And you two walk in after that!" Ashelia said and gave the other basket at Allen.

"Okay!" Lavi and Lenalee happily replied while holding each other hands.

"Che." Kanda cursed under his breath, which could be heard by Ashelia.

"Do you have any problems with it?" she said with her scary face shown that would make Allen wanted to cry.

"Shuddup." Kanda replied.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The wedding has started inside the apple farm, chairs were arranged perfectly on the green grass, and some of the places were almost covered by apple tree leaf. An altar was set up under Paula Red tree, just to protect the couple later from burning passion of heaven a.k.a the sun. Krory… were sweating heavily and accompanied by his best man, Reever who had cleared his throat for a few times… alerting Krory to stay cool and smooth.

Eliade walked gracefully, accompanied by Bookman toward Krory. Before Eliade was Lavi and Lenalee, who threw the flowers petals on ground, with Kanda and Allen, who is also doing the same thing as Lenalee. Miranda and Ashelia, insisted by her aunt walked behind Eliade, as the bridesmaids. When she was handed to Krory, the priest… who's Yeegar, cleared his throat to get everyone attention. "Today, we'll witness the-…"

Allen whispered at Kanda, "I wish I could be a beautiful as Eliade in that dress…" she commented.

"Whatever, moyashi. I doubted there will be a man would marry a girl like you." Kanda said as he began to stare at Allen appearance.

Twitch. "Humph!" Allen averted her head away from Kanda, "Kanda is a big meanie!" she whispered.

"What's with the red hand, moyashi?" Kanda words pointed at Allen left hand, "And also yours left eyes too."

Allen turned her head facing Kanda, "I don't want to tell to a big meanie." She said as she drew her tongue out toward Kanda, "Big meanie."

Twitch. "I'll get you after this, moyashi!" Kanda gritted his teeth.

"…-And so, you may kiss the bride…" Yeegar voice interrupted their conversation.

Krory, who was blushed furiously, shivered to kiss his spouse… which Eliade quite irritated and she pulled him into a kiss, much to everyone surprise but seeming not to bothering it. Everyone clapped their hands together, to celebrate the newly wed couple. Happiness is just like an apple pie.

-Later-

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were happily playing 'tag' with each other while Kanda sat beside Tiedoll, who was talking with Suman, Yeegar, Bookman, Komui, Mana and the others.

"Oi! You three! Come here!" Ashelia called Allen, Lavi and Lenalee toward the empty table which she was sitting. "I got some cakes! Who want some?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Allen, Lavi and Lenalee hastily ran toward Ashelia and sat around the table. Allen and Lavi sat beside Ashelia while Lenalee sat beside Lavi.

Ashelia brings out the cake, "Taa-daa! A chocolate cake!" she exclaimed happily, which send Lavi and Lenalee seventh heaven after seeing the delicious chocolate cake… but not Allen. She stared at Allen, "Allen, don't you excited to taste some?" Ashelia asked.

Allen shook her head, "No… it's just that… I hate chocolate…" she said truthfully.

"Oww… its okay… I'll ask Jerry to make some 'mitarashi dango' for you, okay?" Ashelia smiled at Allen as she patted her head.

"Umm!" Allen nodded happily.

"Okay, big sis Ashelia gotta go now to inform Jerry!" she said as she ran inside the Walker's house.

And before she could actually step in, the new wed couple makes an announcement to everyone, "Attention everyone! It's time for the tossing of the bouquet!" Eliade said happily, before making her way toward one of the apple tree near the banquet table. She faced toward the apple tree as she held the flower in her hand.

All young girls including Miranda, Ashelia, Lenalee and Allen gather behind Eliade, attempting to catch the flower. While Kanda just stood not to far from the group of girls and Lavi silently approached toward him, "Hey Kanda, why don't you join them?" he said.

"Why should I?" Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Cause you can disguise yourself as a girl and catch the flower…" Lavi teased Kanda, which it's was his most wrong move he ever make in his entire life.

Twitch. A vein popped on Kanda head and he, draw out Mugen from its sheath… attempting to skin Lavi right here, right now… damn now, "I just can't wait to skin you slowly and painfully…" Kanda said with an evil smirk held on his face.

Lavi hastily sweat drops, "Wait! Wait Kanda!" he waved his hand, "Look! This is kinda a happy day for everyone and why don't you skin me later or tomorrow?" oh shot, Kanda swung his Mugen to cut off Lavi head but luckily for him that he manage to dodge it.

"1… 2… 3!!" Eliade shouted from afar, tossing the flower behind, which earned the group of girls to scream crazily and pushed each other to catch the flower.

Kanda raised his Mugen high on air to dice Lavi into pieces. Lavi backed away from Kanda and it's seemed that Lady Luck hated him right now that he stumbled on the ground, "Wait Kanda! How bout I offered Allen to you? She will be your girlfriend in the next 10 years!" Lavi shivered as he crawled back.

"Too bad. I'm not interested with moyashi." As Kanda swung his Mugen down, he suddenly felt something like a thing that struck on the Mugen blade. Kanda raised his head to take a look and much to his annoyed, a bouquet of flower stuck on Mugen blade.

Eliade gasped at the scene before her, "Oh dear, it's seemed that I threw it to far…" she said before smiling.

Tiedoll happily clapped his hand, "My dear son actually caught the flower! It's seemed his wedding day just around the corner…" a sudden something struck inside his mind, resulted him to kneel on the ground with his hand as support and Tiedoll cried in agony, "Oh my god… I haven't prepared anything for it!" he cried.

Daisya, Marie, Suman and Krory sweat drop, "Tiedoll, your son is only eight years old." They said altogether.

Allen, Ashelia and Lenalee ran toward Kanda and Lavi; surround both of the boys, "Kanda! Lavi! Are you okay?" Ashelia asked.

Lenalee knelt beside Lavi, hold one of his shoulder, "Lavi, did you hurt somewhere?" she asked worriedly.

"No. I'm not Lenalee… please do not worry." Lavi reassured her with a warm smile, which make Lenalee blush a bit.

"Kanda-…" before Allen could finish her words; Kanda gave a glare at her. He then proceeded to lower his Mugen, pluck out the flower from his Mugen and shove the flower at Allen.

"I don't need that thing." He said before leaving place.

Allen stared at Kanda back for awhile, before turning her gaze toward the flower on her hand, a small tinted pinkish could be seen at her cheeks, "Umm… thank you." She mumbled under her breath.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-The Next Day-

Ashelia lazily swept the shop floor before she had to pack all her things to go back to her family main house at the city. She's currently live with her aunt, Taurus at the Dark Order town every her school holiday. "Hmm… what would be more boring than there is no customer…" she said. As she swept the wooden floor, the bell that hung at the front door suddenly chimed that make Ashelia hastily turned her head, only to see a long redhead man with an akubra hat and wearing a black coat.

The man leisurely walk inside, gazing toward the clothes that hung inside the shop and then move toward the coat section, took one of them out and inspect them. "Hmm… not bad." He said.

Ashelia placed the broom behind the counter and walked toward the man, "May I help you?" she asked.

The man turned his head, smiled at her, "Oh yes." He simply said, "Are you happen to be Ms. Taurus?" the redhead man asked.

"No. she's my aunt and she's currently out to buy some groceries." Ashelia said.

"Hmm…" the man thought of something, "Little lady, can you tailored a coat for me?" he asked.

Ashelia nodded, "Certainly." She then led the man toward the counter and Ashelia move behind the counter, taking out a book and placed it before the man, "Here. Just state whatever style you want and if you… you can just drew it by yourself."

The man let out a chuckle, "Little lady-…"

"It's Ash." Ashelia interrupted.

"Okay Ashley-…"

"Ash!" she shouted.

Twitch. A vein popped on the man head, "Alright Ash! I just wanted a simple black coat with some gold line at the end of it? Got it?" the man exclaimed a bit.

Ashelia gave him a blunt look before took the book and scribble something on one of the pages, "Okay. I got it…" she said softly, "And please tell me your name and signed here." She placed the book back in front of the man.

"Hmm… just call me Cross Marian." The red haired man said with a genuine smile on his face.

A moment of silence as Ashelia tried to register the name inside her ear, "Your name is Rose Mary Anne?" she said, "Wow! I thought my aunt name was weird but you name is just… weirder."

Twitch. Twitch. Cross head were fall on the counter desk plus a few throbbing veins were popped on his head, "Curses! What kind of education does this child received?!"

Twitch. "And what kind of gentleman are you?" Ashelia replied.

Cross raised his head back, "Okay little lady, I'll see you later and I hope you will finish the coat I requested!" he waved his hand before making his way out.

Ashelia raised her eyebrows, and make her way toward the telephone to dialed Suman at police department. After a few moments, the other side phone receiver was being answered by a women voice, "Good day. This is the police department. May I help you?" the female at the other line said.

"Mimi. Can I speak to Suman… please?" Ashelia tried to sound sweetly.

"Eh? Okay." Mimi replied and exclaimed loudly, calling Suman name.

The receiver was exchanging hand to Suman, "Hello? Who's this?" he asked.

"Hi Suman. Hey, did you remember the redhead guy photo you showed me last time… um… what was his name again?" Ashelia tried to think the guy name.

"Hmm? You mean the serial rapist, Eshi?" Suman replied, "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing particular… except that I found him walked passed through the shops and he stopped inside my shops for awhile… but luckily, I actually hide myself and he left the shop after that…" Ashelia whose actually… were lying toward Suman bout the actual facts.

"WHAT??" Suman screeched inside the line, "You did?! Oh god! Lulubell!" Suman forcefully put back the phone receiver.

"Ek? Hello? Hello?" Ashelia said, a smile were formed on her face, "In your face, Rose Mary Anne." She laughed and put down the phone receiver.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Lulubell!" Suman screeched through the police department.

"Hmm?" Lulubell stopped in the middle of hallway, turning her back only to saw a running Suman.

"Lulubell! It's Eshi! ESHI!" he screamed and passed Lulubell to went toward the front door. Suman ran toward his shiny police motorcycle and only to find out that… "Who took my vehicle?" he sweat drop. Crap, the motorcycle is gone.

Lulubell walked beside him, "Sorry, my little twins brother came here yesterday and accidentally crashed your motorcycle when you went to Krory and Eliade's wedding." She apologized, "Here. Take this garage key and used the 'thing'." She took Suman hand and placed a key on his palm before walks away.

Without any second thoughts, Suman hastily ran toward the garage and went inside, searching for the 'thing'… but only find, "A bicycle?" he sweat drop and cried in agony, "Oh… do someone out there really hate me so much?" he said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Allen ran at the streets of Dark Order town, trying to make her way to the 'candy shop'. Just as she wanted to make toward the corner that will lead her to the shop, she accidentally bumped into someone, "Ops! I'm so sorry! Ple-…"

"Moyashi. What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked her.

To Allen horror, the person she actually bumped was… "Kanda! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Moyashi. Can't you lower your voice? You gonna make my eardrums burst." Kanda stated in sarcasm.

Allen pouted angrily at Kanda, "Served you right for make fun of me!" She said as she passed through Kanda… only to bump again with another person, "Sorry! Didn't see you-…" as Allen ascend her head to look at the stranger before her, her eyes were widen like a huge plate.

The stranger she bumped, smiled at her, "Hello Allen." The stranger greeted, which make Allen to run behind Kanda.

Kanda glared hatefully toward the stranger before him and took out his sheath, hiding Allen protectively, "You stupid damn shit old man! I just fucking hate you!" he cursed toward the stranger.

The stranger began to laughed, "Gosh! This is so funny and unexpected! My niece is actually dating with my student!" he laughed again.

Allen began to grip Kanda's shirt, alerting him that she's just doesn't like the way he laugh, "Stupid uncle! This is your damn fault for giving my old man ideas to move here!"

"Now. Now… Kanda, call me uncle Cross and I'm quite sad if you do call me those foul words." The stranger said.

"Why should I?" Kanda set up his fighting stance.

Cross sighed, "Shuddup. I don't even intend to meet you anyway, my dear niece… I just wanted to met my dear Allen." He smiled at her.

"Shut the hell up or do-…" before Kanda could finish his words, a sound of loud whistles could be heard behind him.

"You! Stop there!" oh happy day, Suman come to the rescue… with his bicycle. Suman sped up his bicycle toward them.

Cross sweat drops, "Crap. The police!" he started to ran away, leaving Kanda and Allen there.

Suman make 90° degrees drift using his bicycle went he wanted to turn toward the corner like Initial D's cars. "Come back here ESHI!!" he screamed.

Kanda and Allen were only could sweat drops seeing the scene before them. Allen slowly turned her head toward Kanda and gave him a sweet smile, "Thank you, Kanda." She said.

"Urgh!" Kanda walked away, a small tinted blush appeared at his cheeks… where he tried his best to hide it from everyone… especially Allen.

* * *

Can you all guess what Ashelia's aunt job is? Can you guess who's the twin? Please review and I do accept any flames.


	3. We'll Apart, We'll Reunite

Ouch... my wrist is hurt and never mind. I wanted to thank **animesyndrome, Firenose, Colour Cartridge, Evee-chan, Mizu1411, ival-chan, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, windam2611, Angel Dream, Ai Minamoto, Doseimotsuko, SeikaDragon, Ritsuka Justice** and **Kaiamara** for reviewing this story.

And thanks to **ival-chan, Doseimotsuko** and **Keplo Leutokalma** for making this story as your '**Favourite Story'**.

Again, thanks to **Cavalyn, Kyurengo, Pain au Chocolat **and **hikari110387** for making this story as your** 'Story Alert'**.

For **Colour Cartridge**... thank you for given up some of your time to message me... and it's kinda sweet to meet someone from the same place like me. Oh, thank you to **Kaiamara** for realizing my mistakes at Chapter Two which I repost it again and for forgiving my mistakes.

MIDDLE TEXT: Song.

SONG: 'It's an adventure, right, right?!' from Hirano Aya.

**Important! If you want to see Ashelia photo, considered to went to my profile and please refer at 'My OC'... there will be an address that will lead you to deviantart. Please! I hate my scanner right now and that photo is an edited random girls I found! I only change her eyes colour.**

* * *

A group of people surround the black Mercedes-Benz W123 that parked in front of the shop, 'Taurus Tailoring'. They're Mana, Allen, Tiedoll, Kanda, Daisya, Marie, Komui, Lenalee, Bookman, Lavi, Suman, Lulubell, Mimi, Jasdero, Devit, Krory, Eliade, Yeegar, Reever, Miranda, 65, and most unexpectedly… Komurin's.

Ashelia exited the shop, holding a small brown suitcase in her hand and walked toward the car, accompanied with her aunt who also holding a few bag in her hand. After she placed all her things inside the car, Allen went toward Ashelia and hugged her, "Big sis Ash… are you really gonna go back there?" she asked with her tearful eyes.

"Of course I am, dummy." Ashelia said as she held Allen and patted her head, "Big sis had to continue her school after school holiday is over next week."

Lenalee went toward Ashelia and hugged her, "Ashelia, when you're gonna came back here?" she asked.

Ashelia thought for awhile, "Well, maybe another 5 months or-…"

Both Allen and Lenalee interrupted, "Eehhh?" they exclaimed, "That's too long!"

"Hey, I usually came back here after 5 months, okay?" Ashelia sweat drops, "I promise that I'll immediately come back here on the school holiday." She smiled.

Allen began to cried, "If big sis didn't came back here… Allen is gonna hate you forever!" she said.

Ashelia smiled at Allen and held her in her arms, "It's okay Allen, you still have Lenalee and…" she stopped as she looked at Kanda bluntly, "And the bastard at here."

Twitch. "Who's bastard?!" Kanda glared at Ashelia and attempted to draw out his Mugen but being halted by Tiedoll and Daisya which Ashelia didn't care less bout it.

As Ashelia set Allen down, Bookman and Lavi approached her, while carrying a similar suitcase like her but much bigger, "Hey Ashelia, thanks for giving us a lift toward the city." He said.

"No probs. There're still rooms inside the taxicab and I hope Moore didn't mind about it." Ashelia replied and looked toward the blond women who sat at the driver seat.

The blond women step out from the car, turned her face toward Ashelia, "I didn't mind as long they didn't dirtying the seat." Moore Hesse said and step inside the car back, closing the door.

"See? She didn't mind it. And-…" suddenly, Lavi felt his shirt sleeve is being tugged by someone, and instantly… he turned his head, only to find a tearful eyes Lenalee.

"Lavi…" she said between sobs, "When will you come back?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi were speechless after seeing Lenalee cute face with her eyes filled with tears, "Lenalee… I'll come back for you…" he said.

Lenalee were almost crying, much to Komui displeasure, "Lavi… please hurry came back." She said.

"Lenalee…" a blush began to creep on Lavi face and he stepped forward to hug the Chinese girl, "Lenalee…" but before he could actually hug her…

Bookman gave him a 'Panda Grand Slam', Komurin's gave him a laser beam and Komui hastily took Lenalee away from Lavi. Much to everyone sight, they can only sweat drops.

"Well, I'm leaving now." Ashelia went toward her aunt to give her a hug and kissed her hand. In Flamenschwert's family tradition, the young must kiss the elder hand to represent he or she respect the elder.

"Did you bring your Thanatos?" her aunt, Taurus asked.

Ashelia showed the rapier at her aunt, "Yup, perfectly with me."

"Your toothbrush?"

"Already packed."

"Bazooka, cheese, a cactus, school homework's, and pepper spray?" Taurus added more.

"Check, check, don't need a cactus, homework was already inside the car and pepper spray with some onion in it is check." Ashelia replied and inhaled some air after that.

"Good. Now you can go off." Her aunt said as she motioned Ashelia to go inside the car, along with Bookman, who held Lavi by his foot and threw him inside the car.

Mana approached Ashelia, who sat beside the driver seat, "Ashelia dear, this apple is for you…" he said as he gave her a bag filled with Empire, Golden Delicious, Fuji, Baldwin and Jonagold's apple through the open window next to her.

"Thanks Mana!" she cried in joy.

Moore began to start the engine, brought the window glass up and locking the door. Ashelia and Lavi waved at their friends, who stood beside the car and waved at them back. Allen began to cry again in her father arms while Komui comforted Lenalee in his arms by whispering some soothing words that Ashelia and Lavi will come back at the Dark Order town like usual. The car began to move and it's slowly sped up, off to leave the Dark Order Town.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Few Weeks Later-

The passionate sun were rising high, the blue birds were chirping, butterflies play with each other, Suman chase Jasdero and Devit for ruining his hair across the Dark Order town, apples grown wonderfully, a certain painter slept on the couch which later rolled his body and fall hard on the floor… much to certain butler pleasure of taking his picture, Komurin's went rampage at Science Department and a lover, Reever and Miranda happily sat under the huge oak tree, blushing at each other. Not far from the lover was a cute moyashi, a Chinese girl and a bastard.

"Kanda! Kanda! Kanda! Hurry up!!" Allen and Lenalee held both of Kanda hand, leading him toward the flowery field.

Twitch. Twitch. "Shut the hell up, you two! And get off me!" Kanda growled.

Allen and Lenalee then let go off Kanda hands, "Kanda! Let's play tag!" Lenalee said.

"Che. Why should I?" Kanda replied.

"Aww… come on Kanda! It's gonna be so much fun!" Allen giggled.

"I'm not hearing anything." Kanda said as he went toward the opposite sides.

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, "Big sis advice number one… to get Kanda attention just threw something solid and heavy at him." Lenalee said.

The silver girl crouched on the ground, pick up a huge pebble… and threw it at Kanda head, "Like this?" Allen asked.

-Tung-

Ouch, the pebble just gave a throbbing pain on Kanda head, making him turned his head hastily and gave the two girls a death glare, "You two just asked to be dead." He gritted his teeth, drawing out his Mugen and began to chase the two girls.

"Kya!" Allen and Lenalee exclaimed and began to run away while giggling.

Reever and Miranda were still blushing, afraid to make any sudden move. "Err…" Reever stopped.

"Yes?" Miranda hastily turned her head.

"I'm… urm… I… it's… nothing." Reever said.

"Oh… okay." Miranda averted her head away.

Suddenly, Reever turned his head toward Miranda, "Miranda! I… I-…" he stuttered. And before he could finish his sentence, the two little girls ran toward them and behind the girls were… a mad Kanda.

As the both girls almost ran toward the lover, they began to take a separate ways and Kanda, motion his Mugen… attempting to hit girls but failed as its blade hit the gap between Reever and Miranda. "DIE!" Kanda exclaimed.

"GAHHHHH!!" Both Reever and Miranda shouted… which later they make a mental note that they're going to ask Tiedoll to grounded Kanda for attempting to kill them.

Allen and Lenalee were hiding behind the oak tree, giggling at each other. "It's rather much more fun if Ashelia and Lavi were here…" Lenalee said.

"Umm!" Allen nodded in agreement.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-13 years later-

The answer is always in my heart…

The sound of the alarm clock make Allen Walker woke up instantly and she, lazily got up and silent it before took her blanket to cover herself from the coldness of the dawn.

-Tudd-Tudd-Tudd-

The sound of high heel shoes ran across the hallway outside Allen's room lead toward… oh shit! It's-…

-Bam-

Miranda Lotto burst inside her room, "Allen Walker! Wake up!" she screeched.

Why? I, who chose you,  
It was decided by my dear destiny that won't stop anymore.

Allen hastily arched upward after hearing Miranda screeched. She lazily brushed her eyelids as the sleepiness still misted her mind. After Miranda woke up Allen, she then proceeded to wake up Toma, Devon, Gozu and Pedro at their own cottage at the farm.

I believe,  
That just mimicking someone is boring.  
You'll be right!  
I'll only do the things that I can feel, as I feel them.

She took her own sweet time to brush her teeth, bathed, to get dressed, combing her semi-long hair which she recently cut so her hair will exactly look like Miranda and tied her hair in low ponytail with a long-thin red ribbon.

It's an adventure, right, right?! In the world where truths turn into lies,  
I'll become strong because dreams exist, not for someone's sake.

Yuu Kanda were meditating inside his room, before being disturbed by the butler, Daisya Barry who just wanted to check up whether he's still sleeping or dead… which later being almost skinned by Kanda.

Froi Tiedoll was doing his usual routine, sketching and painting the picture. Some of the picture was a picture of scenery, Walker's apple farm, the Dark Order town people, Komurins's, Man-Eating Flowers and Allen Walker… which gave Kanda an urge to tear it or kept it by the look at his face. Noise Marie, the cooker later appeared to serve Tiedoll a coffee.

Please come with me,  
Look at the endlessly free me,  
The present of today when tomorrow became the past is a miracle,  
I believe you…

Lenalee Lee gracefully walked with a tray of few mugs of coffee at the Science Department hallway. She then turned her way inside the office, where she found her brother, Komui Lee body were buried underneath a pile of paperwork. As usual, Reever Wenhamm kept bickering to Komui that he needed to clean the office room now. Johnny Gill, Tapp Dopp, and 65 tried to calm down Reever while Jack Russell just ignored the group.

It's boring if I don't go to a place of no return  
C'mon, tell me; I threw my hidden wish into the mirror

Ashelia Flamenschwert unlocked 'her' shop and opened the door, so the fresh morning air could come in. Twitch. She suddenly remembered the disappearance of her aunt back eight years ago. Ashelia later then received a letter from her aunt, Taurus Neoadelle that she already married with a guy name Skinn Bolic. Ashelia brought her almost white gripped knuckle to her chest and few veins popped at her head.

My delight, if I accept it with my entire body  
your mind fly!  
I'll make you surprised, then I'll be surprised, and we'll smile

Allen ran toward the apple farm, searching her father, Mana Walker who was busily helped his workers to pluck the apples. He then suddenly felt someone hugged him from behind, he turned his head and only to find his beautiful daughter were smiling and giggling at him as she hugged him.

It's the beginning, right? Right?! Like beauty shining on darkness  
my strength and your tears- Either is justified

Jack only son, Jean Russell and his friend, Leo came to Tiedoll's house, searching for Kanda so he can teach them Kendo. But every time they came there, they usually find a pissed off Kanda and they had to run away toward Allen, because she's the one among the people who brave enough to stand over Kanda madness. Along the others were Ashelia, Lenalee and Tiedoll.

The delicate heart that wavers in reality  
doesn't want to get hurt  
I've thought that it's always, always, in the depths of my heart  
the answer is…

Ashelia received another visit from her young apprentice, Elda who ask her to teach how to sew. Along her was the twin, Angela and Sophia who was also need Ashelia to teach them how to sew a cloth… well, not as professionally like Ashelia.

If it's expected to be abnormal  
then what can I, who answer, do?  
It's normal but abnormal  
I'll only do the things that I can feel, as I feel them

Krory and Eliade happily tended the various types of flowers at the shop, 'Arystar's Florist'. Later, Eliade gave him a flirtatious look which makes Krory blushed till he almost tripped before the Man-Eating Flowers because of his wife beauty.

Allen went toward Tiedoll's house and asked him whether Kanda were at home or not. Before Tiedoll could answer her question, Kanda appeared beside him with his usual bastard face. Allen face began to frowned, "Kanda! It's not nice to show that expression or your future kids will fear you!" she said as she grabbed his hand, "Come on! Ashelia will be quite angry if we're late at the Science Department!" Allen said and waved at Tiedoll, "We'll going first!" and so, the unwilling Kanda had to followed Allen as she held his hand toward Science Department.

It's an adventure, right? Right?! In the world where truths turn into lies  
I'll become strong because dreams exist, not for someone's sake

Both of them arrived at the Science Department and found a pissed-so-much-like-hell Ashelia inside Komui's office, "Where the hell did you two been?!" she glared at Kanda, "Kanda! Are you trying to elope my sweet Allen?!" she screeched.

It's the beginning, right? The beginning, right?!  
Like beauty shining on darkness, midway on the adventure of me and you

A faint pink blush held on Kanda cheeks, "Shut the hell up, women!!" he gave back Ashelia a death glare. Allen face was bright red till a steam began to form on her head.

Lenalee suddenly appeared both of her hands were at her waist, "You three hurry up! He'll arrive anytime soon!" she said.

We'll advance together, and endlessly and freely  
overcome reality

Later the day, many of their friends were waited patiently at the Science Department for certain someone arrival. Lenalee kept checking her appearance every five minutes while Ashelia and Kanda were still glaring at each other. Allen had to baby-sit Jean, Leo, Elda, Angela and Sophia for a while and the others were bustling over the decorations and other things they need to prepare for the party.

The present of today when tomorrow became the past is a miracle  
the definite future  
let's grasp the future  
I believe you…

The sound of engine car or rather a taxicab stopped outside the Science Department, and then a young redhead male and an old man step out from the car… later they paid the driver for taxicab fees. Both of them step inside the Science Department, which kinda creepy cause it's dark and dead silent from the outside. Lenalee signaled everyone to keep their mouth shout and then precede the plan later after both of them entered.

"Ah! Where's everybody? Aren't they promise me to meet here?" the redhead grumbled as he held the doorknob. "Maybe this place is already lock-… eh?" he pushed the Science Department door quite easily. The view before him pure black… until he suddenly heard a sound.

"3… 2… 1…" the voices counted, "Welcome back, LAVI! BOOKMAN!!" the light suddenly shone inside the Science Department room. Before Lavi was Allen, Ashelia, Kanda, Mana, Tiedoll, Suman, Daisya, Lulubell, Mimi, Marie, Yeegar, Miranda, Reever, 65, Johnny, Tapp, Komui, Krory, Eliade and the others were smiling at him and behind them was a hanged banner say 'Welcome Back Lavi and Bookman!'.

Lavi were quite surprise with the sudden events before him until a certain heartthrob Chinese girl went toward him, "Lenalee?" he asked, "What in-…"

Lenalee proceed to hug Lavi, "Welcome home, Lavi. I miss you…" she whispered at his ear.

"Eek?" Lavi were speechless and paralyzed, "Is this a dream or-…?" he thought.

"I really miss you, Lavi." Lenalee hugged him more tightly.

No Lavi, this is not a dream… this is reality which you can touch, smell, taste, hear … not hear and see physically.

Before Lavi could hug Lenalee back, Komui took Lenalee away and punched him on his face… which was a really pleasurable sight for Bookman as he held a wood say 'Ouch!'.

"Oh! This is so much fun!" Tiedoll clapped his hand, along with Ashelia, Daisya, Marie and the children.

* * *

I really lazy to check my grammar and spelling... please do forgive me for my laziness. Please review and I accept any flames. Thank you.


	4. Plotless Days

-Crying- I hate my Chemistry teacher for making those quiz which I get zero and my EST teacher that make me work till 2.30 a.m. in the morning just to finished up the presentation slide for the next day but she was utterly forgot bout it and delayed till next week! And I hate all my friends who always set up a trap for me for not alerting me that the Chemistry teacher decide to have a quiz and I haven't have any time to revise any formula like my other friends... who's all already prepared with all the formula inside their head.

Enough of drama, my skill writing is kinda sad these days. I wanted to thank** Colour Cartridge, SilentKiller1, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, windam2611, Doseimotsuko, Ai Minamoto, animesyndrome, Evee-chan** and **Ritsuka Justice** for reviewing this story.

Also, I wanted to thank **Colour Cartridge** and **Blackcarnival** for making this story as your **'Favorite Story'**. Not to forget to **Tsurara Ningyou** for making me as your **'Favorite Author'**.

I love you all!!

Reminder: Please go to my profile to look at my OC photo.

Warning: I have an EXAM near around the corner... so the update may take a little time... maybe a week or more? But please review if really wanted to read the next chapter and I'll do my best to write it.

Song: Sore Ga, Ai Deshou from Shimokawa Mikuni.

**Note: Please don't hate my OC... she's the main reason why all the ideas kept coming inside my head.**

* * *

Ashelia hastily dragged Allen arm toward Tiedoll's house, "Ash, is it okay to leave your shop to Lenalee? I mean-…" Allen were about to say something but Ashelia interrupted her.

"It's okay as long Lavi didn't come near my shop." Ashelia simply replied.

"But, why do I have to tag along with you? Kanda will be so angry if he knew you come there after what you did at the party…" Allen said while trying to free her arm from Ashelia grip.

"Sniveling loud of him, Allen. Why should I care? It's his faults in the first place for almost tripping on you. Guy like him should be buried alive inside the soil!" Ashelia replied.

"But… you don't have to punch him that hard till it left a swell at his cheek!" Allen protested.

Ashelia stopped and turned her head toward Allen, "Allen… are you actually just… defending him?" she said before she started to move her face closer to Allen, "God! Allen! Are you falling to Kanda?!" Ashelia screamed.

A warm feeling crept at Allen face, "No I wasn't!" she said as she jerked her arm from Ashelia, "How could I end up falling to him when he is such a stuck up and smug person?!" Allen swung her left hand at left, signaling that she was disapproved it.

"Allen, you don't have to lie to me if you really like him." Ashelia crossed her arm and gave Allen a blunt look, "It's okay, I can keep it as a secret…" she then gave Allen an evil smile, "If you actually tell the truth."

Allen began to calm down; still her face was red, "Well… I… do… umm…" she stuttered, "Umm… it's not actually a love but I do like him…" Allen said as she brought both of her index fingers together.

"Really?" Ashelia said with a nod from Allen.

"Oh, so moyashi does like someone." A familiar voice suddenly interrupted from Allen back.

Allen hastily turned her back and her blush starting to crept back, "K-… Kanda! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

Kanda gave Allen a look, "What's the matter, moyashi? Golem got your tongue?" oh, he does know some over lame jokes.

Twitch. Allen knuckled both of her hands, "Quit calling me that Kanda! Or do you really want me to call you-…"

"Hail Great Master Kanda?" he interrupted while crossing his arms.

"Dear sweet honey darling love Kanda?" Ashelia added more which really annoyed Allen and Kanda later.

Allen went toward Kanda and stood close to him, "I'm going to call you, BaKanda!!" she shouted which really echoed throughout the Dark Order town.

"Did you hear something, Lulubell?" Suman asked her as he rested on his office chair while his legs were crossed on the table before him inside the Police Department.

"Nope." Lulubell simply replied. She was doing some paperwork and being helped by Mimi after she really insisted… more like begging Lulubell to help her with it.

Twitch. "Moyashi, you really pissed me-…" Before Kanda could finish his words, Ashelia pushed Allen aside with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well Kanda, enough cursing in front of readers and let the Authoress continued her story." She said happily. "Kanda, I need to ask you a question."

Kanda gave her a blunt annoying face, "Make it fast. I don't have time to waste with a girl like you."

Twitch. Twitch. "You do talk a lot this lately, aren't you?" Ashelia said as she tried to cover her anger with her genuine smile, "How does it feel to be a bastard, Kanda?" she asked as she took out a notepad and blue gel pen.

Twitch. "What's that suppose to mean?" he replied as a few throbbing veins appeared on his head. Allen were sweat dropping.

"Hmm… a bastard person will get mad after asking this question… quite amusing…" Ashelia said while scribbling something on the notepad, "Kanda, do bastard people wear boxer or G-string?"

TWITCH. TWITCH. "What the hell was that question for?!" Kanda shouted.

Allen kept sweat dropping plus a faint blush appeared at the bridge of her nose when she heard the word 'G-string'. Ashelia kept scribbling something, "Hmm… bastard people don't always answering some personal life questions… so weird. I mean, yeah… bastard people always wear G-string cause it will make them sexy or sexy bastard." Ashelia said as she was in her 'Drama Queen' mode, "But wait… does that mean… Kanda wear a G-string? Cause I really don't want to admit but he does a sexy bastard…" she was in her thinking mode, "Wait the hell up! Where did I actually know all this facts? Oh, it's from 'Sexy Bastard's Rules' book that I lend from Lavi…"

Twitch. _"Next target list is Lavi… skinning him slowly and painfully and buried him in front of Science Department building."_ Kanda make a mental note. Allen face kept reddened for some unknown reasons.

"Okay Kanda, do bastard people need to be a 'gay' or do they actually 'gay'?" Ashelia asked another question which makes Kanda to draw out his Mugen from its sheath and almost slashed her as Ashelia already leaped backward before he could do it. "I take that as 'yes'." She scribbled more. "'Kay Kanda, if the sexy bastard is kinda straight… which type of girls do they rather date? Is it the one with long hair like me or short hair like Allen?"

Kanda halted his movement and turned his body toward blushing Allen, his face make a frowning expression, "I don't know what the hell you two up to, but I prefer long hair." With that, Kanda left Allen and Ashelia there.

Allen stopped blushing when she heard 'long hair', she began to caress her semi-long hair and unaware for her, Ashelia were staring at her, _"The hell up? Stupid Kanda doesn't appreciate the beauty before him!!"_ she exclaimed inside her mind, _"Maybe it's kinda bad to ask that question for some unknown reason…"_ Ashelia thought as her back facing Allen, _"But… I really wanted to know Kanda feeling toward Allen so I can screw his mind!"_ an evil smirk held on her face. _"Just watch me Kanda, you will never know what will I do to you if you-…"_ Ashelia suddenly felt someone tugging her sleeve shirt and turned her head, only to find a gloomy Allen.

"Ashelia, let's go back to your shop." She said as she walked first toward 'Taurus's Tailor".

"Err… okay?" Ashelia were kinda speechless but eventually follow Allen.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As Kanda entered his room, he immediately gave a punch on the wall next to his bed, which leaves a small hole on the wall, "Stupid Ashelia and her stupid mind!" he cursed and if Ashelia knew about this… he's so dead. He then proceed to laid on the bed by his back and his right arm covered his eyes, thinking of something before a sudden redness appeared at the bridge of his nose, "I've been humiliated…." He mumbled.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ashelia, who was holding a few materials for clothing kept sweating non-stop as she and Allen walked crossed the Dark Order town street headed toward her shop. _"OMG. I suddenly felt really damn guilty over this."_ She thought, while she gaze set toward Allen, who was silencing herself through the journey. _"Oh yeah… I felt like I'm being the target of the next murder…"_ she thought.

"Umm…" Allen stopped from her track and began to mumbling something.

"Hmm?" Ashelia who was ahead from her stopped and turned her back, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Allen walked toward Ashelia, "Erm… Ashelia, do you have any-…?" she silent herself for awhile, "Do you have any 'hair growing tonic'?" she asked.

"Ek?" a moment of silence surround both of them. Ashelia were quite astonished with Allen question, "Allen, are you still thinking about Kanda's words?" she said which earn a nod from Allen. Ashelia began to sighed, "Allen, don't take seriously bout his words. He's just joking about it…" a sudden darkness surrounded her, _"Well, I wish he was…"_ she sweating, "Your hair is just a fine line."

"But… he said he prefer to date-…"

Ashelia cut her line, "Allen, hair is an every woman jewelries and it's better to let it grew naturally." She said as she let one of her hand caressed few strands of Allen hair, "You should be thankful that God gave you a hair and please don't try to change it." Ashelia gave Allen a smile, "Because I think woman beauty were they own natural jewel… no need to change it as God make his entire creature perfectly beautiful as be. You may wonder the word 'beautiful' stands for but it's not only the appearance, but it does also refer to their nature comportment-…" Ashelia motioned her finger at her heart, "inside here…"

Allen stared for awhile, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you are beautiful inside and out Allen." Ashelia patted Allen head, which earn her a blush, crept on her face.

Allen nodded, "Umm! Thank you, Ash!" she thanked. Both of them began to walked again toward their destination, which was 'Taurus's Tailor' until they spotted two old women whispered at each other as they past Allen and Ashelia.

"…-shame for them…-kids these days…" of them whispered but still Allen and Ashelia could hear them.

"…-still…-I pity for-…" the other replied until both of them gazed toward Allen and Ashelia before excusing themselves.

Ashelia gave them a blunt look, "What in the world have happened?" she said and suddenly encountered with Elda, Angela and Sophia… the three of them were blushing.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked the three girls.

"Well… we… found-… that…" Elda was stuttered.

Sophia step out, "It's Lenalee! She's-…" she suddenly lost her words, "Well… she's-…"

"Big sis Ash! Lavi and Lenalee… were-…" Angela outburst, making Ashelia dropped all her materials and ran inside her shop.

Ashelia burst inside her shop and horrified at the scene before her. Twitch. TWITCH. A few huge throbbing veins appeared on her head, "LAVI!! HANDS OFF LENALEE NOW!!" she exclaimed which earned throughout the town. Before her was… well, Lavi and Lenalee were smooching with each other beside the counter.

Lavi immediately stopped his movement and hastily turned his head toward the raising demon from hell at the door, "Ashelia? When did you come back?" he then spotted a blushing Allen behind Ashelia, "Hi! Allen! How's Kanda?" he asked before trying to analyzed the situation that he suddenly felt his body were very light and realized something… he's being kick out by Ashelia.

"Don't come near this shop again as you were being grounded for a month!!" Ashelia screeched and slammed the shop door, which earn a little earthquake.

Lavi tried to stand up, "Damn… that women develop some strength over some times..." he mumbled, "Shit! I'm late! Yuu is gonna kill me this time…" he said as he looked at his watch. Well Lavi, you're really gonna die for the fact.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-That evening-

Miranda helped Allen combed her hair as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Miranda…" she asked her maid, who set down the comb and brought all of her hair in her hand, attempting to tied it.

"Yes?" Miranda replied softly like a mother would.

Allen stay silent for a while, "Will my hair grow longer like Ashelia?" she timidly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Miranda said as she tied Allen hair.

"Well… actually…" Allen blushed, "It's nothing actually. I'm kinda jealous seeing Ashelia and Lenalee long hair."

Miranda patted Allen head, "From the science fact, its yes." She smiled, "Its okay Allen, no matter what are your hairstyles was… you always remained cute and beautiful." Miranda said before leaving Allen room, "Don't forget about the dinner… okay, Allen?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Tiedoll's House-

-Knock-Knock-Knock-

Nobody answered and Daisya attempted to knock it louder this time, which it's not avail as Kanda doesn't reply it again. "Hello? Earth to Kanda? You alive? If you don't… someone gonna take your wo-…" before he could finish his words, Mugen blade was already rested at his neck.

"Say something shit again; you're really asking to be sliced." Kanda glared at Daisya before took away his Mugen and slammed the door.

Daisya frowned, "Hey you damn brat! I asking you this nicely that your father require you to present yourself at the living room!!" he shouted, "OMG! Am I really familiar with those words? I'm so totally brilliant." He though with a flashy smile plastered in his face.

Kanda jerked to open the door harshly, "Do you want to die?" he asked.

Daisya rolled his eyes aside, "Maybe not today." He said as he moved his body so Kanda can make his way out toward the living room.

Kanda entered the living room and found Tiedoll were sitting on the armchair couch, reading a piece of paper at his hand, "What the hell do you want to see me, father?" Kanda said casually.

"Dear. Dear Kanda. Please do not use any foul words when speaking to me, okay?" Tiedoll said with his tear-eyes face.

Kanda can only sighed, "Alright… whatever."

Tiedoll snapped his finger, "Alright, let's go back to our main business…" he said and showed the letter at his toward Kanda, "Kanda dear, do you mind guessing who this letter is from?" he asked.

Kanda raised his eyebrow, "How the-…" he stopped, remembering his father words, "I mean, how do I know who send those letter?"

"Well, I'm gonna give you hint!" Tiedoll clapped his hand, "The person who sent this letter is 'he'…"

"You mean 'He-Queen'?" Kanda said bluntly. Anyone who doesn't know what its He-Queen is… it's a man… who dressed and acted like a queen… well, almost but it's just a nickname.

Tiedoll shook his head, "No. No… he's not a bi. Well, second hint is… he's close to us."

"Bak Chan the 'He-Queen'?" Kanda replied.

"No. No… NO!" Tiedoll exclaimed, "I told you he's not a bi person!" He calmed himself, "Okay, third hint… he's… gentleman."

"Is it Millennium Earl who dressed like a gentleman who's actually a 'He-Queen'?" Suddenly, Daisya interrupted.

Tiedoll move his body at the corner of the room, shaking furiously while using his hands to held his head, "God… why they're so dumb? That Earl is not even close to us…" he said and moved back toward his sit. "Okay, fourth hint… he's your brother, Kanda."

"Chipmunks?" Daisya and Marie said altogether, which Kanda doesn't really mind them as long it's not the 'he'.

A moment of silence surround the living room, before Tiedoll stood up from his sit, packed his thing inside a huge luggage, took his coat and hat… feed the fish and make his way out from the house, "Dear me… I'm sorry kids, I had to go and find another orphan who's really bright enough to guess it." Tiedoll said to himself.

"Okay! Okay! We're only joking!! No need to walk away from here!!" Daisya exclaimed as he and Marie held Tiedoll from passing the house gate.

Kanda just sighed and watched the scene before him with his hands was crossed with each other. He was leaned against the door frame, "Tyki send that letter, right?" Kanda said.

Tiedoll stopped his pace and turned his body toward Kanda, "Bingo!" he snapped his finger.

"Why in the world does he send that letter if he doesn't visit us for a once at here after becoming Earl's apprentice?" Kanda asked.

"Aww… Kanda. Are jealous that when your dearly hot brother got back here that he will be the apple of everyone eyes?" Daisya said.

Kanda gave Daisya a 'you-are-so-dead-after-this' glare. "Shut the hell up!"

"Kanda, remember that do not use any foul words in front of me." Tiedoll interrupted.

"When Tyki will be get here?" Kanda asked as he turned his head facing his father.

Tiedoll make a thinking pose, "Hmm… he said that he will be here tomorrow."

The wind blew coldly when the silent surround Kanda, Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie. "What??" Daisya and Marie exclaimed.

"Oh shit! I haven't cleaned the guest room yet!!" Daisya immediately ran inside while Marie followed him from behind.

"Tomorrow?! How long will he stay here?!" Kanda shouted from afar.

"Hmm…" Tiedoll make another thinking pose, "Maybe bout a week or two…"

Twitch. A vein popped on Kanda head, "You don't know?!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-The next morning at the train station-

A man, seeming like a Portuguese gentleman stepped out from the train, while carrying a large brown luggage bag with him. The man held the edge of his topper, attempting to adjust it, "Hmm… Dark Order town? Seemed like a fun place to be with…" he said and made his way toward the town. As he make his way out, he suddenly bumped into a beautiful brunette, who was carrying a various materials with her. The man approached the girl, "Young lady, do you happen to know where this address leaded to?" he asked the brunette as he showed a small paper with a beautiful handwriting black ink scribbles on it.

The brunette took the paper with her right hand and scrutinized it before giving the paper back to the owner, "Hmm… if I'm not mistaken, this is Mr. Tiedoll's address." She said with her gentle feminine voice. "Just followed the wooden sign that said 'Walker's Apple Rapture' and Mr. Tiedoll house is further than the apple farm." The brunette then gave a genuine smile at the man.

"Oh, thank you very much, young lady." He replied the brunette smile, "And may I know your name please? If I happen to stumble across you again, I'll take my pleasure to call you." He said.

"Ashelia. I don't know if we happened to stumble again but you can always find me at 'Taurus's Tailor'." The brunette replied, "And you're?"

The man took off his topper and bowed a bit at Ashelia, "Tyki Mikk if that pleased you, dear beautiful Ashelia." He said as he put his topper back at its place, "Well, so long dear flower… I must make my way before the sun raised up high." He bid his forgiveness and farewell at Ashelia.

Ashelia gave up a sigh as she watched Tyki leave, "Gosh. Why man these days never behaved like Tyki?" she said and sighed again. "Gladly that 'he' was neither like Tyki or other man…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Few hours later… at somewhere near Walker's Apple Rapture-

"God. Where the hell am I right now?" Tyki said as he wept a few drops of sweat at his face using his white handkerchief. He was resting on his luggage as he was… in the middle of nowhere near some farm filled with apple. "Dear God, please give me a lead that will take me to my father house…" he then thought for awhile, "And for the exchange, I'll greet my dear boo-hoo little brother a little nicely…" Tyki added.

Suddenly…

Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
because I can't live on all alone

Tyki suddenly heard someone singing. He hastily turned his head around to search the source of the voice… until his gaze fall toward the apple farm.

I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love

He then made his way toward the source of the voice by jumping through the white fences that was set along the road, leaving his luggage behind.

Because you know how much pain tears can bring

Tyki went through inside some various kind of apple trees that he seemed not familiar with.

I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes

He stopped his track, his gave were fell on the figure before him. The figure was a girl… a silver haired girl, wearing a white shirt that its sleeves were rolled till her forearm with a red overall. She was plucking some apples and placed it into a basket as she was standing in the middle of ladder that was leaned against the apple tree.

As I search for a definite meaning in them

It's was a breathtaking sight for Tyki. The girl was utterly beautiful and wonderful at his perspective view. He was lost inside his mind as he kept gazing toward the silver haired girl… until a voice broke into.

"Hello? Who might you be?" the silver haired girl smile at him.

Tyki exhaled the air in relief, "And who might you be?" he copied the girl question.

The girl slightly tilted her head aside, "Eh? My name is Allen Walker. And you're?"

"Tyki. Tyki Mikk and it's a pleasure to meet you, Allen Walker." Tyki said as he took off his topper and bowed at Allen.

"Hmm… Tyki Mikk? Sound really foreign name to me." Allen said. "What are you doing here, Tyki? Are you lost?" she asked.

Tyki placed back his topper on his head, "Apparently… it's yes, my dear butterfly and-…" he gave Allen a genuine smile, "Would you be so kindly to show me where's Tiedoll's house is?" he asked.

Allen descended from the ladder with the basket of apples in her and turned her body facing Tyki, "Certainly! But… let me take those apples to my father first, okay?" she said with a smile formed on her face, "Please wait here for awhile." Allen said as she made her way toward her house.

Tyki sighed in happiness, "As long you will fall into my arms…" he mumbled.

* * *

I know that I always talk to much but please forgive me if there any spelling or grammar mistakes. I beg you, please don't hate my OC... just hate me instead because I create her. Do **please review more than the Chapter 3 **and I accept any flames.


	5. Hatred Toward Something

I just hate exams... especially this year exams cause it's sucks to be inside second best class. And now I felt like I'm being betrayed by those who I actually call them my friends... they're sucks! Especially Winnie (not real name) cause she's always like kinda... girly and innocently and playing with Reyna (not real name but they're almost) and both of them sucks to the hell! I don't know why i'm so kind enough to lend them my help if they even don't appreciate it by just saying 'thank you'...

But... I really happy to receive all the reviews that had been send from **Pain au Chocolat, windam2611, Mizu1411, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, whiteinu1, FanfictionLover (), SilentKiller1, SeikaDragon, Ai Minamoto, Ritsuka Justice, Evee-chan,** and **animesyndrome** for reviewing the last chapter. I truly appreciate it and thank you.

Also thanks to **Keplo Luetokalma** and **whiteinu1** for making this story as your '**Favorite Story'**.

I'm gonna be busy for the three weeks for my exams... And I do hope I can update this story as soon as possible.

Thanks to my desk mate, **Carmine** for treating me like a friend for the past four months... I hope you will stay successfully in your life.

_ITALIC : _Thoughts

**BOLD : **Flashbacks

**Attention: This chapter is containing Ashelia past and I hope you all don't mind as I don't know what to add inside this chapter.**

**Warning: Wanna see Ashelia then please visit my profile and I hope you all can guess who's 'him' in Ashelia's life in this chapter.**

* * *

Allen ran toward storage house to deliver those apples to her father, who was stood beside Toma just front of the storage house, "Father!" she exclaimed.

Mana turned his head toward the voice before began to smile, seeing his energetic beautiful daughter ran toward him, while holding a basket full of apples in her hand. "Oh, Allen." He replied as Allen set down the basket before him, "What so hurry about? We got all day to pick up that apples-…"

"Father! I wanna visit uncle Tiedoll! So, can you excuse me?" Allen interrupted.

"Ek?" Mana surprised, "Can you do that in the evening?" he asked.

Allen shook her head, "I can't wait till the evening. Can I go right now?"

Mana backed his head a bit, "But Allen-…" suddenly; Allen showed her tearful-eyes at him. He sighed at his daughter, "Alright Allen… you can go."

"Yay!" Allen exclaimed and proceeded to hug her father, "Thank you father! I love you!" she said which earned a pat on her head by Mana.

"_So many apples, so little time…"_ Mana thought and released his daughter from the hug.

Allen gave a smile at her father before leaving him and run toward where she left Tyki.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tyki leaned against one of the apple tress, crossing his hands and tapping his right fingers against his arm while humming some random song, "La la la… my little brother is retard and Allen is beautiful… I'm a genius… Earl is 'He-Queen'…" he hummed randomly until he spotted silver thingy from afar which is… "Allen!" he exclaimed and take off his topper.

Allen stopped her pace in front of Tyki, "I'm truly sorry if I was late, Tyki…" she apologized as her eyes turned to gaze toward Tyki, who his other personalities was immediately melted like a… chocolate?

"Oh Allen, its okay… I don't mind it." Tyki said as he coolly ruffled his hair backward before placed his topper back.

"Really? I do hope its okay." Allen replied with a worried expression on her face.

Tyki sighed, "No worries… by the way, I really need to go to Tiedoll's house right away."

Allen proceeded to hold his right hand, "Well, what we are waiting for? Let's hurry!" she jerked his hand toward the exit of the apple farm as Tyki held his topper from falling back due to the force.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait the minute! My bag was at the other side of the fences!" Tyki shouted as he motioned his finger toward the path he came through. "I'm sorry to tell but can we use this path for the exit?"

"It's okay. Now let's go!" Allen exclaimed and jerked more Tyki hand toward the path.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Lavi! If went inside the shop again you'll just only ask for instant death!" Lenalee exclaimed furiously as she held Lavi hand, attempting to pull him away from ever touch 'Taurus's Tailor' doorknob.

Lavi gave her a sly smile, "Don't worry, Lenalee… I'm sure Ashelia were joking what she said yesterday…"

Suddenly the door in front of them opened and Lavi got a punch on his face that sending his body flying backward. "You mean 'this'?" Ashelia appeared at the door with her right knuckle were white. She then went inside her shop, slamming the door before Lenalee face.

Lenalee sweat drops, "Eee?"

"Ah! Lenalee!" a male voice suddenly interrupted the Chinese girl, making her turned her body and surprise.

"Oh, Chaoji! What a surprise!" Lenalee clapped her hand happily seeing the male, who was wearing a mailman uniform, "Is there any letter for me today?" she asked.

Chaoji yanked a bit the bag that hung at his right shoulder and use his left hand to search for something inside the bag, "I think there's…" he said and later he let out a few coloured envelope in his hand, handed to the Chinese girl, "Here you're." Chaoji gave a smile at Lenalee.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lenalee jumped a bit as she brought all the envelopes near her chest.

"Oh yeah… there's something for Ashelia too…" he said as he sunk his left hand for another search inside his bag before revealed a letters that had been tied into strings. "Gosh, when I count it again… Ashelia received three dozens of letter today and…" he took out a huge envelope out from the bag, "This..."

Lenalee raised her eyebrow, "Whoa! Is it all from Ashelia fans or what?" she asked.

"Dunno but can you gave it to her? I'm kinda hurrying today so BYE!!" Chaoji were already vanished through the thin air.

Lenalee sweat drops and walked inside the 'Taurus's Tailor' shop, "Ashelia, there's a letters for you!" she exclaimed while being greeted by Ashelia with a smile formed at her lips.

"Oh, thanks Lenalee." She said and went toward Lenalee to take the letters. "They don't give up easily, I guess so." Ashelia said as she took all her letters.

"Who's it from?" Lenalee asked, before seeing a few popped veins on the brunette hair.

"My family." Ashelia said in sarcasm as she walked toward the other door inside the shop, apparently the door lead toward what's seemed to be a living room.

"Your family? Is it from your aunt or the Flamenschwert?" Lenalee asked again while followed Ashelia from behind.

Ashelia went toward the fireplace that located inside the living room, "Flamenschwert." She said as she threw the entire letters inside the burning fire.

Lenalee gasped, "Ashelia! Why did you burn all the letters?"

The brunette turned her gaze from the burning flame toward the Chinese girl, "Those letters… it's not important… I just knew all of it." Ashelia said sadly before spotted a huge envelope in Lenalee grasp, "Is that my-...?"

"This?" Lenalee said as she brought the huge envelope to her chest and took her step backward, "NO! I can't give it you! You will burn it!" she exclaimed.

"Lenalee, please give that letter to me." Ashelia said as she took a step forward.

Lenalee squint her eyes, "Ashelia! I don't know what's your purpose for burning all the letters but… it's so cruel!" she exclaimed and found Ashelia were already towering before her.

"Lenalee… what's important to me, I won't burned it with the rage of Flamenschwert that burned fiery inside my blood." Ashelia patted Lenalee head, "Those letters that I burned was…" she stopped for awhile, "Is the requirement for my presence to choose my future spouse."

"What?" Lenalee gasped, "But-… it's surely your parents won't driven you to this matter, right?"

Ashelia sighed, "It's not my parents or my brother's intention to have to send all those letters… it's a command from the 'inner branch' of Flamenschwert's family. They're powerful… and they hate me because I'm-…"

Lenalee looked at Ashelia expression, a guilty… a sorrow… a loner, "You're what?" she asked.

"The 'inner branch' stated I'm a blighted child or simply known as the 'curse heir' that took away my twin perfection for the future heir of the Flamenschwert." Ashelia said sadly, "If you don't believe it, you can see my birthmark at my back later." She then slowly took the huge envelope from Lenalee grasp, "And this letter is important to." Ashelia ripped the envelope opener and took out something inside it that seemed to be…

"Another letter?" Lenalee said in surprise.

Ashelia nodded, "Yeah, you can read who's it from." She handed the small envelope at Lenalee and she read it.

"To my dear Princess…" Lenalee then flipped the letter to see the behind it, "From Resolve's Knight…" she then raised her eyebrow, "Ashelia, is this some kinda-…" Lenalee let her gaze fall toward Ashelia smiling face, "Oh no! This is not a love letter, am I right?"

Ashelia gently took the letter from Lenalee hand, "From my knight, my bodyguard… my lover." She lips formed a smile.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hmm… hmm… -humming- hmm… Ek? Already finish? Well, let's move toward the other scene at the same time. Well, after Allen and Tyki found his luggage that was unknowingly earlier was almost being chewed by… non other than Allen favourite golden golem pet, Timcanpy and it's kinda irritated Tyki but being melted by Allen apologies with her tear-eyed expression while holding Timcanpy at her chest… who wanted to beat the hell crap Tyki for trying to seduce his… mistress.

"Tyki, are you sorta a friend of uncle Tiedoll or something?" Allen asked as she walked beside the Portuguese man, who was holding his luggage. Timcanpy were comfortably rested on Allen head, seemed like asleep to Tyki.

"Hmm?" Tyki looked toward Allen, "No, I'm not his friend." He replied.

Allen tilted her head aside for a bit, "Eh? Then are you… his relatives?"

"Well… almost but you will find out later." Tyki gave a smile at her.

"Hmm!" Allen shown a frowned face at Tyki, "Meanie." She mumbled under her breath.

Tyki narrowed a bit his eyes toward Allen, "Did you say something, girl?"

Allen averted her head away from looking at Tyki, "It's not important." She replied.

Tyki raised his eyebrow a bit, _"Damn shit. Now all my chances to make my moves is all destroyed by someone who write my line."_ He cursed and so… suddenly. Yes, so suddenly, a bulb lighted on Tyki head, "_Oh right, I can still use that method."_ He thought as he stopped his pace and began to hug his body, "Oww… I'm so cold…" Tyki shivered, which Timcanpy gave him a super-automatic-self-conscious-death-glare.

"Eh?" Allen stopped her pace and went toward Tyki, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Unknown to Allen, well yes… really unknown to her… inside Tyki mind were, _"She fell for it!!"_ he exclaimed for his victory with some express party inside hid head for bout 3.5 seconds, "I think I had a fever right now… oww… it's so cold." Tyki said.

"Really?" she motioned her right hand to touch Tyki forehead, "I don't feel any burning but are sure you feel like a fever?" she asked while descend her hand down.

"Yes, my sweet butterfly and I think I'm gonna faint before even reach Tiedoll's house." Tyki began to talk some dramatic crappy line. "Oh Allen, can you please hold my hand while we walk to his house?" he asked innocently.

Allen backed away her head for a bit, "Well… sure, why not?" she immediately held Tyki hand, "Hurry, if you faint here… I don't know whom I wanted to call for help." She said as she gently pulled Tyki hand.

"_YESSS!!"_ Tyki let out another victory cried inside his head, "Allen… I'm so cold…" he said like an ill person and ignoring the glare that Timcanpy gave it to him.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Tiedoll's House-

"Crap crab!! Marie! Watch out that crab!!" Daisya let out a cry inside the kitchen, which can be heard from the living room.

"Hey! The crab is escaping!!" Marie exclaimed with some hitting sound could be also heard.

-Ting-Crash-Boing-Krang-Bam-Ka-Blast

"GAHHHHH!! Get it off! GET IT OFFFF!!" Daisya screamed.

"Hold it! Relax!!" Marie shouted.

"The FUCK?! Are you going to kill me?!" Daisya screamed again, "OWWW!!"

"Stay STILL!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! GAHHH!! OWWW!!"

-Kling-Bam-Crash-Swish-Wham-Dush-Boom!-

"Arrr… ouuuch…" Daisya voice sound kinda in hurt.

"Where's the crab disappeared to?" Marie voice sound panic, "THERE!!"

-Dush-Wham-Crash-Ka-BOOM-

Tiedoll and Kanda were sweat drops at the outside of the kitchen, "Dear. Dear… hope that they didn't destroy my kitchen…" Tiedoll said as he wept the sweat that rolled down from his face using a handkerchief.

Kanda crossed his arms smugly, "Stupid." He mumbled.

"Hmm… where's my dear eldest son wandered to? I hope he didn't make any trouble when he went here…" Tiedoll said and sighed.

-Ding-Dong-

Both of them looked at each other. "Speak of the devil." Kanda said while Tiedoll make a hand sign that say 'go open the door Kanda and greet your brother or do you want me to ask Ashelia to threaten you?'. Kanda let out a heavy sigh before leaving to open the door. He placed his right hand to twist the doorknob and expected to find his brother will be… well, casual gentleman with his hideous topper and his hideous smile in Kanda point of view. As he, opened the door and expected to see the 'thing' before him… Kanda almost choked his saliva as he sees the scene before him…

Crap! Crap! CRAB!! Tyki and Allen were making out at the front door!! No! No! No! Oh, the curse of the Authoress… why are you so damn shit fucking cruel!! And after that, Tyki and Allen were married and live happily ever after… leaving Kanda at the dark corner of the world and had to grow mushrooms for his entire life. The end… and let's move to the Authoress next fanfics.

Okay, that was a super-non-comical-haha-utterly-damn-not-funny-joke you ever heard. Never mind, skip the words and let's learn the reality truth.

"Moyashi?" Kanda were quite surprise seeing the silver haired girl standing before him… with Tyki holding her hand! Argh! Shit! Shit! Curse you Authoress!!

Twitch. "Hi BaKanda." Allen replied in sarcasm.

Twitch. "What the hell are you doing with that pervert?" Kanda asked Allen while his eyes leered at Tyki with full of hatred and cursing.

"Eh?" Allen backed away her head a little.

"Oh my dear little brother…" a light suddenly flash from Tyki smile, "Who the hell do you mean a pervert?" he said in soft, eerie voice.

Allen turned her head facing Tyki, "Eh? What do-…"

Kanda interrupted Allen, "You shitty brother, what the hell do you intend to visit us after 13 whole damn years?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Tyki shook his head a bit, "If I knew that you will babbled more those outrageous words…" he took out something from his jacket and reveal a paper bag, "I wouldn't bought you all those pretty little hairclips…" Tyki took one of those colourful hairclips from the paper bag and showed it at Kanda, "See? You would look more colourful and cheerful if you put those on…" he sneered.

"Pft!" Allen turned her back behind as she tried to hold her laugh.

TWITCH. TWITCH. "You're so dead Tyki. And I'll make it fast for you. Free of charge." Kanda gritted his teeth, ready to draw out his Mugen that hung at his waist anytime.

"Oh my dear Kanda, is that all you can give me? How bout a brotherly hug?" Tyki said in his drama king mode as he offered to be hug by Kanda.

"Shit! Go away from me, you gay!" Kanda exclaimed. "And you, moyashi! Get the hell away from him!!"

Twitch. "It's my own will whether I wanna do it or not!" Allen replied in rage.

"Grr! Just get away from him, will you!!"

Allen surprised, _"Uhm? Is he… no way…"_ she thought. _"Is he actually jealous?"_

"My. My… what's the matter with you, little brother?" Tyki asked.

"Shuddup." Kanda replied calmly.

_"If my theory is right…"_ Allen slowly went close toward Tyki, _"This will make him-…"_

Tyki suddenly swung his hand around Allen shoulder, which make Allen jolted her body, "Look Kanda, I don't know what the hell is your problems is but can you be a little… nicer in front of Allen? You disgrace me, boy."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. A few veins popped on Kanda head, "Shitty brother… you just only apply to be dead…" he gritted his teeth.

-Crash-Bang-Splat-Whoosh-Kring-Bam-Blast-Crash-Meep-

"Argh!! The crab is escaping! I repeat! The crab is escaping!!" Daisya screeched from inside the kitchen before burst out from the kitchen, with a spatula and rolling pin in his hand. His nose was slightly red throbbing. Silently, the crab walked past Tiedoll and attempting to use the front door to escape. "There!!" Daisya threw the rolling pin toward the crab but no avail cause it's… hit Tiedoll foot.

"Ouch! My foot!!" Tiedoll jumping around using his other leg while both of his hands hold the ache foot.

Marie came out from the kitchen, holding a frying pan and butcher knife, "Where's the crab?" he asked at Daisya, who took the frying pan from Marie and threw toward the crab again… and again, it missed the crab as the frying pan flew toward Tiedoll and hit on his head, resulting the brunet to fall on the floor. "You missed!!" Marie shouted at Daisya.

"Well, it wouldn't this time." Daisya took the butcher knife from Marie hand and search his enemy target… a.k.a. the crab. The crab aware the shiny, sharp butcher knife that was going to pierce through his body next so he speed up his pace toward Kanda… oh, it's seemed this crab is well educated from 'Crap Crab University'. "Time to die!!" Daisya threw the butcher knife toward the crab… but it's slightly higher and it's 90 percent chance that it will hit other thing than the well educated crab. Kanda suddenly felt something going to hit him and he quickly draw out his Mugen from its sheath to block the incoming… butcher knife.

-Ting-

The sound of reflex could be heard as echoed through the room for awhile. Allen gasped, Tyki muttered something like 'show off', Timcanpy fell asleep, Tiedoll is nowhere to be seen… oh, he's right there on the floor, Mari quickly ran away while Daisya had his jaw dropped as he thought… he's gonna die after this. Kanda turned his head creepily toward Daisya, who's still jaw dropped, "Who dares to resist me?" Kanda said in eerie voice, which immediately surprise Daisya who make a brilliant move… he ran away.

Allen sweats drops while Tyki hummed a song called 'My Dear Sarcasm Brother' sung by… Tyki himself. Unaware to them… the well educated crab was hiding on the chandelier that hung inside the living room. Don't know how the hell he manage to climb up there but as the well educated crab were trying to climb off, it suddenly slip on the shiny yet fake crystal chandelier and it's body were suddenly wrapped by the… spider web strings and the crab almost fell on the floor. But luckily that the strings were quite strong enough to hold it till it began to swing crazily and the crab went flew toward the non other than our heroine… oh; I just hate writing crab scene… I mean crap scene. The crab flew dangerously at Allen and before it could actually hit her, Kanda quickly slashed the well educated crab into half, which actually make Allen shock till her spine. "Eepp!" Allen body suddenly tensed upon the sudden attack.

Oh dear, Kanda already killed the innocent well educated crab… which ended with some unknown banshees came out of nowhere cried upon it… just to make the sound effect.

-Few minutes later-

Tiedoll finally had regained his conscious and he, after a few minutes of not recognizing Tyki… he finally gave his eldest son a… hug… aww, so sweet. He then aware upon Allen presence and invited her to stay for lunch at his house, which Allen kindly declined it but being forced to as she look at Tiedoll and Tyki tear-eyed face. And she later had to accept it without her own will. Tiedoll, Tyki, Kanda and Allen sat upon the huge, square dining table with Daisya stood aside to form his duty as the butler. Marie then came out from the kitchen, holding a huge plate that filled with… "Noise Marie Speacial: Crap Crab in the House." Marie said as he placed the plate containing the well educated crab that had been murdered by Kanda a few moments ago.

Allen were sweat dropping whether she wanted to eat the poor crab or not while the others ate the crab without any complain… except for the words, "Hmm… the murdered crab is actually taste good!!" Tiedoll said loudly.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lavi and Lenalee walked back toward the Science Department while hold each other hands in the evening. There was no usual chattering, laughing or teasing as Lenalee kept silencing herself from last scene at the shop. Lavi looked worriedly at his girl and decide to ask her why, "Lenalee, why are you so quite?" he asked.

Lenalee surprised and quickly looked toward Lavi, "Wh-… what do you mean?"

"You seemed kinda in deep thought." Lavi stopped his pace, "Tell me, what this thing that distracts you from me was?"

Lenalee sighed and averted her head away, "It's nothing… actually." She whispered but Lavi still can hear it.

Lavi began to frowned, "Lenalee, tell me what's it! I can't stand seeing your sad face like that!!" he shouted, which make the Chinese girl to look at him directly.

"Do you know any Flamenschwert's family history?" she asked.

Lavi backed away his head a bit, "Flamenschwert? Why do you want to know Ashelia family history so suddenly?"

"Do you know anything?" Lenalee asked again.

"Well… some of it but it's kinda hard to know the entirely cause Flamenschwert doesn't like being recorded other than its family itself." Lavi scratched his head, "Flamenschwert was part of royal bloodline once but that one was whether it's true or not… Well, the first one was about the marriage… anyone who wanted to make spouse with the 'main branch' family had to cut their connection with their family completely and had to bear the 'main branch' family name. It's quite easy for girl but for men… maybe not and for that resulted there are many spinsters inside the 'main branch'." He said.

"How about the curse-… or whatever curse thingy inside the family?" Lenalee said.

Lavi were in his thinking pose, "Hmm… curse thingy?" he then suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh, you mean the 'curse heir'? Well, that thing doesn't happen always but if it DOES happen, it's usually happen to one of the twins of the 'main branch' heir."

"So what's the 'curse heir'?"

"It's happen because the twins had to share their power together or the Flamenschwert call them as the 'Wings' that had been their birthmark at behind their back. The 'curse heir' were pointed toward the second twin who took the dark side of the Wings and the 'curse heir' will be secluded from their family by the order of the 'inner branch', which's the one who led the 'main branch'."

"Hmm… are you supposed Ashelia is from…? I mean-… is she… you know?" Lenalee asked timidly while lowered her head a bit, which Lavi took his chance to pat her head.

"Don't worry, although Ashelia is Flamenschwert but that doesn't make her the 'main branch'… or I suppose so." Lavi smiled.

Lenalee quickly lifted her head, "But! Ashelia does-…"

"**Please don't tell anyone about this…"** Ashelia words suddenly flashed inside Lenalee mind. **"Don't ever try to get involve in Flamenschwert's matter or be burned by the fire."**

Lenalee covered her mouth, which make Lavi wondered, "Ashelia does what?" he asked.

"No… it's nothing…" she simply replied as she remembered the sorrowful scene at the shop.

"**I hate bearing the words of 'inner branch'… I hate them… I wish I could protect 'him' from them…" Ashelia began to cry, "I wish… I could be stronger than I am now…"**

* * *

For your information... I think I'm gonna use Ashelia even more in my next story... if I ever make any D.Gray-Man fanfics. Every story and chapters will reveal Ashelia's life as Flamenschwert. And 'him' will also be reveal later. **Anyone want to go to 'Goddess Festival at Dark Order Town' later? **Please review and I do accept flames.


	6. Dream of Aster's Past

Fuh! I manage to update a bit and my exam went straight to depth of hell! Thank you to **Pain au Chocolat, windam2611, whiteinu1, Ai Minamoto, SilentKiller1, Mizu1411, Ritsuka Justice, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, Evee-chan** and **animesyndrome** for reviewing this story!!

Thanks also to **Ikary** for making this story as your '**Story Alert'** and **ShigamiAkatsukiMember** for making this story as your **'Favorite Story'**.

**Wish me a good luck for my Biology, Chemistry and Physics papers... I really need to suicide after the exam is over.**

Warning: My OC seemed to be dominated this story which I really trying to lessen it a bit but failed.

**Bold** : Dreams or Flashbacks

_Italic_ : Thoughts

* * *

"**Aster… please, stays strong… smile if you want… cry if you want to…"**

Ashelia slowly regain her conscious by opening her eyelids, aware that tears start to flow from her royal blue eyes and she, using her right hand to support her to sit on her bed. Her left hand covered her eyes, trying to erase the dream she just recently had. The cold mist of dawn was piercing through her skin till her bone, but Ashelia ignored the cold temperature as she recalled the dream back.

"**You're really a nuisance to us, brat! If weren't your father, we're already sent you to the hell…"**

"**And it's because of you; your innocent brother got the family disease, 'Cyclacissuss'!!"**

Ashelia began to cover her ears, "Stop it… please, I begged you…" she cried.

"**It does really deserve you that you also get infected the family disease… brat…"**

"Charden… please help me…" Tears started to fallen more quickly as Ashelia hugged her knees.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Later in the morning-

"Ahhh!! It's such a fine morning!!" Lavi exclaimed loudly as he stood and gazing toward the blue sky in the middle of flowery field that some of the spot was filled with Azalea, pink Carnation, Daffodil, Gladioli, white Hyacinth, Stock, Violet and yellow Zinnia. "Hope the day of competition will be turned like this morning…" he smiled. And so suddenly…

-Kaboom-

Heavy raindrops started to fell on Lavi, who was standing and still gazing toward the sky that had turned dark. Krory, Bookman, and Reever, who each of them held an umbrella and stood not far away from the poor Lavi, "Brat, hurry up and get your ass back here before you will infected all of us with some kind of disease from you!!" Bookman exclaimed.

"Come on Lavi! We had to clean up the tower before the 'Maiden Chaser' day next week!" Reever added more.

"Plus, we had to prepare all the armor cause-…" Krory turned his head away, "I really feared that Ashelia and Lulubell will set up some land mines, bear traps, acid pool, crazy bulls… and Komurin's in havoc.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-At Taurus's Tailor-

"Hold still Allen!" Ashelia exclaimed loudly as she sewed the ripped part of the white dress that Allen wore. "You will rip the cloth if you move more!!" they were inside Ashelia's living room.

"But-…" Allen coughed as Eliade applied something on Allen face using powder puff, "…-Eliade… please stop it!" she shouted.

"Please be quiet or you will ruin your makeup." Eliade replied as she started to apply some rouge at Allen cheeks.

"Ashelia!! Where did you placed the robe?!" Lenalee exclaimed from upstairs. "It's must be around somewhere inside your closet!!"

"It's somewhere inside the closet!!" Ashelia replied as she suddenly prick her index finger with the needle, "Ouch." She mumbled.

"Oh! I found it!!" Lenalee exclaimed again and a loud sound from the stair could be heard as Lenalee descend from the stairs, holding a pink robe. "Here it's!" she threw the robe on Ashelia head.

Twitch. "Hey." Ashelia said in angry tone.

"Sorry. Sorry! Didn't mean to get you angry…" Lenalee laughed as she apologized.

"Eh? Eliade? What are you trying to do?!" Allen shrieked.

"Relax, Allen. I'm trying to put eye shadow at your eyelids!" the blonde replied. "Lenalee, hold Allen while I put this thing."

Lenalee stood straight and gave Eliade a salute, "Yes ma'am!!" she then proceed to her arm underneath Allen armpits and held her tightly.

"Good Lenalee! Now I can work in peace… or whatever…" Ashelia said.

"Argh! Lenalee! Let me go! Let me go!!" Allen screamed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Oi boy, what's 'Maiden Chaser' day?" Tyki placed both of his hands behind his head as he followed the infuriating Kanda from behind. He was wearing his white shirt and his usual suit pant underneath his yellow raincoat but he left his topper and his coat at the house. "Ei brat, are you listening?"

"Shuddup." Kanda replied in sarcasm as he holding a red polka dots umbrella that Tiedoll gave it to him earlier.. He was heading toward Taurus's Tailor because Ashelia kept calling him for 144th times this morning as she asked him to come there for some unknown reasons. Sudden, Kanda stopped his pace along with Tyki, who was sweats dropping at the thing that passing them.

Suman was driving his new vehicle that he had bought recently and it's a… military tank. "Grr… Where the hell is that Eshi? I don't want him to appear on the day of Maiden Chaser…" he said using his microphone and passed Kanda and Tyki completely.

"What the hell?" Tyki swear drops more, "Whose Eshi?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mana Walker were crying in agony at the dark corner of the room, which earned Miranda, Toma, Devon, Gozu and Pedro to sweat drops. "Gah… My Allen… why did they choose her for the 'Maiden Chaser' girl?" he sobbed.

"Arr… Mr. Mana… it's not like Allen going to get married with whoever won the game or what…" Miranda firstly to break the eerie situation from keeping the house gloomed by Mana grief.

"Yeah! She's just acting like the maiden like usual stuff they do every year and just give the winner a kiss at their cheeks." Gozu replied… which make Mana cried in misery more. Everyone starting to glared at Gozu who immediately shrieked at the dark corner beside Mana.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kanda burst using his own way inside the shop, followed from his behind was Tyki… who was humming a song called… 'My dear He-Queen brother' sung by… Tyki himself. "Hey Ashelia! What in the heck you called me for 144th times this morning for?!" Kanda exclaimed loudly.

"_Ashelia? Sound familiar to me…"_ Tyki thought as he still humming the song.

Twitch. A sudden hard metal safety box flew toward Kanda, who quickly draw out his Mugen and slashed the safety box into two. "Can you please not to shouting inside my shop, BaKanda?!" Ashelia screamed as she held a huge rosewood drawer and threw it toward Kanda, which he again slashed it into pieces.

"Hey! Whose fault is it in the first place?!" Kanda pointed Ashelia using his index finger.

"Why you-…" Ashelia were about to kill Kanda using her Thanatos but her movement were being halted by Eliade and Lenalee who immediately appeared after hearing some loud noises.

"Ashelia! Calm down! Calm down!!" Lenalee exclaimed while holding Ashelia tightly.

"Hush, my dear… you shouldn't act like this in front of those men." Eliade said as she help Lenalee held Ashelia before she could rampaging to destroyed the whole shop.

"Let me go! Let me kill that retard bastard before he could enjoy the Maiden Chaser's day!!" Ashelia shouted while swinging her Thanatos in the air using her right hand.

Twitch. "What did you call me?!" Kanda were about to summon his creature but being halted by Tyki.

"Oi Kanda! You can't kill a woman!! It's wrong you know?!" Tyki shouted at Kanda eardrums.

Suddenly, Allen voice interrupted the scene, "What's going on out there?" she said as she walked out from the living room, which make Kanda and Tyki awed at the girl-… I mean in this situation we should use the word… 'Maiden'. Allen was wearing a white dress with its skirt were cascading through the floor around here with some gold lines and flowery lace like that have embroidered at the bottom of the skirt. The flowery lace consists of Narcissuses, Rosebuds, Carnations, Gardenias, and Lilies. The white dress was added with a pink robe that had been loosely around Allen waist and the robe sleeves make Allen petites hand look invisible. Her semi-long hair was being fallen down at her back with a few pink and purple Azaleas that had been placed at her hair. Allen face were painted with some pastel colours that make her look a bit mature from her age and not to mention her face were a bit flushing of embarrassment.

Kanda eyes were staring at the maiden before him without a blink with small tinted pinkness formed at his cheeks while Tyki had his jaw dropped from it place and his face were red like a tomato. "Ar-… gh… wh-…" both of them was speechless.

Allen jolted her body a bit after realizing that Kanda and Tyki had been staring at her for some quite moments so she quickly hide behind Eliade and Lenalee. Ashelia then stood before Eliade and Lenalee with her hand were at her waist while the other one were using Thanatos and pointed it at Kanda and Tyki, "You two! I actually called you, Kanda to drag your ass toward the tower that the Maiden Chase event will be held!!" she exclaimed.

Kanda quickly regained his consciences as he shook his head in quick movement. Twitch. "And why the hell didn't you tell me in the phone instead dragging our feet here?" he replied.

"Cause I know you will not hear my full statement inside the phone so I had to drag you and-…" Ashelia narrowed her eyes at Tyki, "And Tyki… what are you doing with the bastard?"

Tyki started to act like a drama king, "Well, didn't you know this boy-…" he began placed his left arm around Kanda neck and almost choke him, "Is my dear He-Queen bla… bla… brother." Tyki said.

Twitch. "Shuddup you pervert gay shitty brother!!" Kanda exclaimed as he using his Mugen hilt to hit Tyki jaw.

"Ouch!!" Tyki immediately let go off Kanda and held his jaw.

"Serve you right." Kanda said and he immediately left the shop, dragging Tyki by his collar as attempt to choke him till death.

Ashelia sighed, "What in the world just happen now?" she said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-At the tower-

Rain began to stop after Lavi, Bookman, Krory and Reever made their way inside the wooden tower and began to fixed it. Plus, they had to wear some weird pink apron with pink headscarf for some unknown reason.

"Ngghhh!! I'm tired!!" Lavi moaned as his hand and head slumped on the tower balcony that had been made from wood. "I wanna Lenalee… I wanna food… I wanna Lenalee… I wanna panda dance… I wanna-… pfftt!!" Bookman quickly slammed Lavi back using body slam that will make Lavi soul slowly went toward the blue sky.

"Bookman, you can kill Lavi later cause we need his help to finish to secured this tower." Reever said as he began to hammering the almost collapsed pillar while Krory was sweeping the entire 25 floors of the tower that were filled with dust bunnies, mushrooms, rubbish, Komurin's parts, spider webs and again… dust bunnies.

From afar, they could hear someone bickering and they found out it was… "Yuu!!" Lavi exclaimed as he began to jump from 23rd floor toward Kanda, who was brilliantly evade the sudden flying rabbit by step aside as he fall on the ground beside him, making a large hole that look like a human-shape and making the whole Dark Order town suddenly experience an earthquake.

"Stupid." Kanda muttered under his breath and suddenly felt someone held his leg… only to not so surprise to see the injured Lavi trying to get out from the hole. But Kanda began to kick his hand and Lavi again fell inside the hole. Bookman, Krory, Reever and Tyki clapped their hand toward Lavi sudden stupid behavior.

"Hi Kanda, did you came here to help us?" Reever asked him.

"The devil tailor had annoyed me from 6 a.m. till now just to make me came here and helps you all."

Krory clapped his hand, "Oh! How splendid! Even though I didn't know how you felt after being annoyed by Ashelia but I just knew that the God had blessed us with some help or we'll die before the Maiden Chase's day just to fix this almost collapsed tower."

Everyone aside Lavi looked bluntly at Krory, "Okay… we didn't actually hear right but we understand that this job will make all of us go tired, right?" Reever said.

Krory face suddenly turned dark and he went toward at the dark corner… crying in agony while drawing some doodles on the dusty floor, "…-Everybody didn't care about me…" he mumbled.

"Hey Yuu, who is that guy?" Lavi pointed toward Tyki using his thumb.

Kanda sighed, "He's my shitty ass brother, Tina."

Twitch. Twitch. "What did you just said?" Tyki began to pinch Kanda cheek.

"Grr… I said you're my shitty ass brother, Tina." Kanda replied. "And let go off me!"

And so, Kanda and Tyki began to scratch each other like cat and dog for almost 8.51 minutes and later being calmed down by the bunny. The fixing of the tower went quite well if Kanda, Lavi and Tyki didn't start any havoc at 11th floor because… there's a mouse habitat on that floor so the three of them had to chase the mouse away until a few rodents suddenly emerged from out of nowhere and began to chase the three of them.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Aww… I just can't wait for the Maiden Chaser's day… but I more likely looking forward for the 'Goddess Festival'…" Lenalee said as she slumped on the Cleopatra couch inside Ashelia's living room. "Hey Allen! Have you prepared your dress for Goddess Festival?" she asked Allen who was playing with Ashelia's cat, Eclipse near the fireplace.

"Eh? Well, I almost finish it with some help from Miranda…" Allen said before turning her head facing Ashelia, who sat on her armchair while sewing Allen previous dress.

"Hmm?" Ashelia gaze now fall toward Allen face, "Well… I… didn't really need to attend that festival anyway…" Ashelia began to laugh.

"But Ashelia… you're pretty and there's no way that there's no boys asking you to go to the festival?" Lenalee said as adjusted her sitting position. "I never seen you wearing any dress at the Goddess Festival since you're 18."

Ashelia sighed, "So what? I'm 22 right now and why should I went there? Beside that, Allen just turned 18 and this is her first Goddess Festival to wear the dress and dance with her mate."

"Hey Allen, did you planned to go with whom to the Goddess Festival?" Lenalee asked Allen.

Allen began to blushed, "Well… I-… just hoping that he will-… invited me to go there…" she said softly.

"Aww… Allen, don't worry bout that. I'll make sure Kanda WILL invited you to the Goddess Festival." Ashelia said.

"Yeah!" Lenalee nodded.

Allen face suddenly turned red, "But-…" she coughed, "Please! Let me do by myself!" she shouted, "I don't want to force Kanda to date me! I just want him to be his true self!"

Ashelia gave Allen a blunt look, _"Well, I think that was any 18 years old girl thought for their first love."_ She thought.

Eliade interrupted the scene by holding a tray that included a teapot with four cups, "Tea, anyone?" she asked which earned Allen, Ashelia and Lenalee to raised their hand.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-In the middle of the night-

"**I'm sorry my child… but they had commanded me to lock you inside your room for awhile…" a man in his middle 30 years old hugged his only young daughter, "Aster, you can blame me if you want but please… stay strong."**

"**Aster, no matter who you're even if you're the curse heir… you're still my twin sister and I just proud to have you at my side." A brunet held his twin sister hand, "And I just proud to have a beautiful, strong, independent and kind sister like you." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.**

"**Haha!! Look guys! It's the curse heir!" a dark haired boy and his two friends blocked the little girl way, "I bet she will turned ugly and no one will wanted to marry her!!" the boy and his friends began to laughed, before being punched by a blond boy.**

"**Don't you dare to speak ill toward milady!!" the blond boy held his fist high, "Go away before I had to kill you three!!" he then let his gaze turned toward the girl, "Milady Ashelia… are you alright?"**

**The girl nodded, "I'm fine, Charden." Ashelia began to rubbed her eyes that was sting by the tears that started to rolled from her eyes, "I just a bit sad… that's all." She gave the blond boy a smile that was formed on her face.**

Ashelia slightly thrashing on her bed and regain her conscious. Tears started to flow out from Ashelia eyes as she opened her eyes and sat straight on her bed, "Oh dear… what have happened to me? Why the dreams keep coming to me?"

"**My. My… my bet had been too wrong now as I see that you had grown up into a such beautiful lady as I see before me…" the dark haired man began to advanced his movement toward the sitting girl on the chair that had been placed inside ballroom with a blond man stood beside her. The dark haired man took the girl hand and placed a kissed on her fist, "I'm sure your father didn't mind if I took you as my spouse or do you prefer to be my mistress?"**

**The girl descended her gaze toward the ground, "Charden…"**

"**Yes, Milady Ashelia." The blond man quickly gripped the dark haired man hand tightly, attempting to let him let go off Ashelia hand.**

**Ashelia immediately took away her hand from the man grip, "I'm sorry that I had to turned down all your offers but aren't you the one who say there's no one willingly to married me, Master Carlos?"**

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ashelia covered her ears as she rolled on her bed, crying all by herself without anyone to comfort her.

"**You blighted child! How dare you humiliate Carlos in front of everyone at the ballroom!! Do you really have a death wish?!"**

"**Do you really want to be burned?"**

* * *

Okay, because Allen skirt was white so the embroidered flower will be in white colour. Below is the meaning of the flower for the Maiden Chaser's day that I had planned to be...

**Narcissus : Stay sweet as you are.**

**White rosebuds : Girlhood.**

**White Carnation : Sweet and Lovely / Innocence.**

**Gardenia : You're lovely.**

**White Lily : Purity**

Also the flower on Allen head...

**Azalea : Take care of yourself for me.**

I'm sure you all will understand what the meaning of 'Take care of yourself for me' later inside the Chapter of Maiden Chaser's day... **and if you find yourself is an available men**... you can join this game to compete with other boys in Dark Order town.

Argh! Can't seemed to concentrate to write this story while all the damn formula began to corrupt all my memory. There's a poll at my profile and I do hope you all can vote. Please review this story and I do accept flames. Any questions about this chapter will be answered. And I planned to make Goddess Festival after the Maiden Chaser's week but then again... next chapter I planned to make the Dark Order town were in chaos and I think there will someone new but I can't tell who...

-Snap fingers- Ah! I got it! Yes! That the most brilliant idea I ever make! Thanks for lending me your eyes to read this note... Please reviews more!


	7. WTF! Lenalee is WHAT!

-Crying- Urgh! I just hate my stupid course!! Hmm... Finally, I was able to update this story although the exam was killing me inside and out. Anyway, thank you to **ival-chan, FireNose, Evee-chan, Claire, Mizu1411, Ai Minamoto, windam2611, whiteinu1, animesyndrome, Ritsuka Justice** and **Demon-Arms-Kaito** for reviewing the last chapter!! Love you all! CHU!

I also wanted to thank **Demon-Arms-Kaito** for making this story as your 'Favorite Stories' list! And also congrats for publishing your first fanfic!

Ouch... my fingers is hurting me... I just can't believe that I wrote more than **800+** for my English essay on the exam day... not including for my language essay that I think worth more than **500+**. Oh... I just got a super major breakdown by my English teacher... she said there's lots of mistakes in my short story for my school magazine and I just got a shock worth while an hour. Well, it do have lots of mistakes cause I done it in two days without thinking what story should I make... Luckily, on my English exam day, the question gave me a choice to choose what essay do I want to write and then I found one question that caught my onyx eyes. I write it down base on **Ashelia and Charmaine** **friendship** before she... well, I don't want to spoil the fun cause this scene will be available in my future story.

I was kinda wanted to make fairytale story but I was afraid that you all will be... daa! We have read that for about zillion times! Okay, my random love story that I think I want to publish is called '**Missing You**'... better you guess who's the heroine and who's the hero and yeah... it's D.Gray-Man!! Woo-hoo! But I think I'll cancel it for the mean time and the Missing You story will be replace with '**Music to My Heart**'... when I think it again... it's kinda super uber short drama.

Ahh!! I got a surprise for certain someone someday later!!

* * *

**The blond man held Ashelia wrist, almost hurting her, "Aster, are you sure about this? After what we had went through and you want to run away?"**

**Ashelia lowered her head, caressing the hand that belong to the man as he didn't aware that he was hurting her wrist, "I think it's better if we went separated ways… I mean… went to our own path."**

"**Aster…" the blond man called her, pulled Ashelia toward him as he, trying to touch her face but she averted her head away from looking at him.**

"**Please don't call me using that name. It's rude to call me by my middle name if you had forgotten, Charden."**

"**Ah." The blond man lowered his head and apologized. He then realized that the girl before him was trembling and he quickly released his grip, "Milady, please forgive for my rudeness… but I will not let go off you so easily!"**

**Ashelia let her tears fall freely from her royal blue eyes, "Please Charden… I've cause too much pain to you and my peoples…" She suddenly fell on her feet, didn't care if the garden floor will be dirtying her cloth. "Just went to her! Forget about me! Forget about us!" Ashelia exclaimed while placing both of her fists at her head.**

**The blond man crouched at the same level as Ashelia, holding her hand, "Aster, please listen to me! Although we're-…" before he could finish his words, Ashelia began to push him and she took this chance to run away inside the Flamenschwert's castle. "Wait! Aster-…" he exclaimed, "Ashelia!"**

"Ashelia! Ashelia! Hello?" Lenalee waved her hand in front of Ashelia face. Both of them were standing at the tower entrance were the Maiden Chaser event will be held.

"Huh?" Ashelia said in surprise, "Oh… it's you. What's the matter?" she asked.

Lenalee sighed a bit, "Well, are you ready with traps yet? The Maiden Chaser's day is getting neared… remembered?"

Ashelia lowered her head, letting her right hand moving to place the fallen hair near her right ear at the back of it, "Yeah, it's already perfectly placed."

"Umm… Ashelia, are you alright? You seemed in daze… are you alright?" Lenalee asked with her worried face, "Is it because your family?"

"Eh?" Ashelia ascend her gaze toward Lenalee face, "Well… I just had a little bit of nightmare and-…" she stopped for awhile, "…-it seemed that he's haunting me in my dream…"

Lenalee tilted her head aside, "What? He? Who's-…"

Ashelia quickly turned behind, "It's nothing…" she said before leaving Lenalee alone at the tower. _"Why are you haunting me…? Charden."_ She thought and took a glance at her left hand wrist, "_I was wondering what actually happened to that bracelet?"_

"Ashelia! Wait-…" Lenalee quickly turned her head behind, "…-eh?" she turned her body behind, "I just feel like… there's someone watching me…" Lenalee suddenly feel like her body was shivering and she immediately make her way to follow Ashelia from behind.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Walker's House-

Mana had been crying on Allen lap for bout three hours now as his daughter sat on the edge of her bed, "Allen!! Allen!! Please don't do it!! You're still a maiden and I can't allow you kiss any men before you're married except for your papa!!" he sobbed, "And I'll kill that stupid Winter Sokaro and his wife for keeping this stupid tradition every year!!" Mana cried more. For you information, Winter Sokaro is the mayor of the Dark Order town and his wife is… guess who? It's Klaud Nine!!

Allen was sweat dropping while patting her… 'Papa' head, "It's okay, father. I'm not going to elope with-…" before she could even finished her words, Mana let out more sound from mouth… mumbling and protested more about the Maiden Chaser's event.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!!" Mana Walker stated the words 'I hate him' for bout 40th times and it's was pointed toward Winter Sokaro before crying more at Allen lap.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Ha-chooo!!" Winter sneezed, "That was 40th times today…" he said.

His wife, Klaud Nine was knitting a sweater for… her monkey, "Dear. Dear… I wonder who talked bad behind you…" she said.

"Hmm…" Winter crossed his arms, "It's gotta be Cross, Komui, Mana, Earl, Malcom, or Bak Chan…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Later in the evening at Jerry's Café, Lavi and Lenalee were sitting together at the table in the middle of the room, "What's wrong with her?" Lavi whispered at Lenalee while pointing his index finger at Ashelia, who was currently sitting at the isolated table at the corner of the room.

"I dunno but I think she just found out that there's someone ruining the traps she and Lulubell had set up this morning…" Lenalee whispered back at Lavi ear.

"Whoa ho!! That's good news for Yuu!!" Lavi exclaimed, which earned a leer from Lenalee, "What?" he frowned.

"Please don't tell me that you're the one who ruining the traps…" she said while narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

Lavi make a dramatic fallen scene like the Drama King would do, "Oh Lenalee my Sweetpea, how could you make a cruel statement that was I who ruin all the traps? Think again my darling…" he proceed to held Lenalee body, "Why would you doubting the man who always gonna love you even if your face is full of wrinkles and always going to chase if I ever wanted to date some young girls when we grew older…"

"Aww…" Lenalee heart fluttered and gave Lavi a hard pinch at both of his cheeks, "But then again… if you ever dated any girls… I'll make you feel the aching pain of my heart using my Dark Boots." She said in eerie voice.

"Ahahahaha…" Lavi tried to laugh insanely but availed.

Ashelia tapping her fingers on the table, "Grr… if I find out whoever ruined that trap… I'm going to give him a goodnight sleep that he will never ever again gonna wake up…" she said as she clenching her teeth. The air around Ashelia began to tense more and resulted all the people around here began to back away.

"Pst! Lavi!" Lenalee called his boyfriend in low voice.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" he replied.

"Umm… when the day you clean up the tower, did you sense any or someone watching you?" she asked in a quite worried voice.

Lavi backed away his head a bit, "What?" he then relax for a moment, "I just sense a killing aura of Yuu and Tyki back then… plus the killing intend from the rodents!" he laughed.

Twitch. Lenalee gave Lavi a hard punch at his jaw, making him fall from his seat and unconscious, "I'm being serious here, you know?!"

The café door suddenly open and revealed a furious Bookman, "Where the hell is that brat when I need him to kill the mutant spider that make his web inside the library?!" he screeched until he notice an unconscious red head bunny that lay on the floor by his face beside the seat where Lenalee sat. And he, being a good ol' panda who knew what to do with the red head bunny, quickly dragged Lavi out by gripping his collar and went out from the café which earned everyone sweat drops.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Tiedoll's House-

Tiedoll, Tyki, and Kanda were eating their dinner like any perfect happy family would… except there's no beautiful woman called mother or annoying animal to bite Daisya butt called pet. As they ate their dinner in peaceful way, Tyki began to break the peace by asking a… QUESTION, "My dear father, could you explain me in detail what's Maiden Chaser's day?" Well, that question make Kanda almost choked his chopsticks while eating his usual Soba meal.

"Hmm?" Tiedoll slowly descend his cutlery down, "Well my boy, Maiden Chaser's day is the day where you have to go all the hardship just to get inside the tower where a beautiful girl we called Maiden waiting for you."

"Sound like fun." Tyki replied.

"Just think Maiden Chaser's day is like a bloody battlefield where all the available boys came to gather around and had to face the consequences just to get inside the tower like facing some booby traps, land mine, flying spear or punji stick." Tiedoll added more.

Tyki sweat drops along with Kanda, "Sound like bullshit." Both of them said altogether.

"Now. Now… don't be such a chicken. Tyki, don't you know that this year Maiden is Allen, daughter of Mana Walker?" Tiedoll said happily.

"What?" Tyki face expression was surprise.

Kanda, who was drinking his green tea, quickly spurted out his drink toward Tyki, who was happen to sat in front of him. And he immediately slammed his cup on the table, "Why in the seven depth of hell you told him that?!"

"Ek? I thought Kanda had told you earlier… everybody knows that." Tiedoll said.

Twitch. Tyki took his napkin and dried his face, "So that's why she wore the robe at the other day." He then turned his head to give Kanda a death glare, "And now I know that my brother was going to keep my butterfly for himself…"

"You sickeningly shitty brother… I know what dirty thoughts you're going to do with Allen if she fell for you." Kanda replied his brother death glare.

"Well, why don't we settle it on the Maiden Chaser's day?" Tyki said as he and Kanda were having a death glare competition, "The winner will able to kept Allen."

"And the loser will have to give up toward Allen." Kanda said in his eerie voice.

"DEAL!!" both the brothers exclaimed loudly and began to stand up from their seat, leaving the dining room.

Tiedoll swear drops, "Hey… what about me?" he said in sad voice, "You two can't fight! It's illegal! Illegal! ILLEGAL you know!!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Jerry's Café-

Lenalee looked at her watch, "Oh dear, it's almost dinner time! I better go back right now or else." She said as she rose from her seat and walked toward the exit of the café, only to be halted for a moment by Jerry.

"Lenalee, isn't dangerous for a cute girl like you to be walking alone in the middle of the night?" Jerry asked as he dried one of the wine glasses using a towel, "Do you want me to call your brother to fetch you here?"

"It's okay." Lenalee gave him a smile while her hand waved at him, "I don't want to trouble him because he got tons of work on his work desk…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yeah, there's tons of it and not just on his work desk… even the floor and let us just say that every room inside the Science Department was filled with many bundles of paperwork.

"Ahhh…." Komui moaned while his head slumped on his work desk, "I wanted the black liquid thingy that Lenalee always make me some… what's the black liquid again Reever?"

Twitch. "It's called coffee and don't slack off!!" Reever exclaimed, "Shit! How many times do I have to tell you to clean up your desk?!" he started to thrashing but being held by 65 and Tapp Dopp.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lenalee suddenly sweat drops, "And maybe some on the floor." She then bid a goodbye to Jerry before leaving the café and walked straightly toward the Science Department. As she took a small, dark route as a shortcut that will make her arrive to the Science Department, she suddenly felt someone was following her. Lenalee senses something bad will happen to her if she didn't start to run but before she could do it, a pair of arms held her body and a handkerchief were placed on her mouth, making her slowly drifted her away into dream world.

The person who held the poor Chinese girl smirked, "Title. Kidnap." The person said before disappearing into the darkness of the night with Lenalee in his grasp.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-The next morning-

"**Aster… Please come back…" a brunet man said as he offered his right hand. "We'll protect you… I promise…" he added more.**

Ashelia twitched her eyebrows as the ray of the sun entered through the glassy window of her shop. Last time she remembered that she were still sewing a simple black coat with gold lines embroidered at the end of it and later hit her head on the counter because she was so tired before closing her eyes. "Urgh…" Ashelia groaned as she held her head that starting to aching, "Lucid…" she mumbled.

"Who the hell is Lucid?" a voice suddenly interrupted which Ashelia quickly turned her head at her right and only to find… "Yo! Good morning!" Lavi waved his hand as he sat comfortably on the counter beside Ashelia.

Twitch. Ashelia rose from her seat and punched Lavi on his face that send him fall on the smooth yet hard wooden floor, "What the in the world you doing inside here!!" she then proceed to grasp Lavi collar using both of her hand, "And how the hell did you get inside here?!" she screamed, which almost make Lavi eardrums bleed.

"Relax ma'am! I was trying to find Lenalee and thought that maybe she went here-…"

"Why can't you call her cell?"

Lavi shook his head, "Nah. I can't cause she didn't answered my call."

"And you didn't answer my question how the hell you get inside my shop?"

"And you also didn't tell me who Lucid is." Lavi gave a playful smile at the brunette in front of him before Ashelia started to unsheathe her Thanatos and pressed its blade under Lavi neck. "Okay! Okay!" Lavi began to get panicked, "I took a boulder and crashed your shop window and went in!!" Ashelia quickly raised her head toward the broken window that she haven't notice earlier and send a really you-are-so-dead glare at Lavi, who just can only gulped before a mad scientist wanted to burst inside the shop but not avail because… the door were locked and so, the mad scientist accidentally hit the shop door hard… damn hard.

Lavi and Ashelia sweat drops at the scene before them as they watched Komui stood up and jump inside the shop through the broken window that Lavi make earlier. He rolled and rolled until he hit the wall, which send another sweat drops for Lavi and Ashelia. Ashelia immediately let go off Lavi, "Uh-hum!" she cleared her throat, "Mind to tell me what are you doing here, Komui?" she asked.

Komui immediately crawled toward Ashelia and held her left leg, "UWAAAAAAA!!" he cried, "Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! ASHLEY!!" his cried where kind of irritated to Ashelia who quickly hit Komui on his head using her fist. "Ashelia! Ashelia! It's… Lenalee!!" Komui sobbed and use Ashelia long skirt to wipe off his mucus.

Ashelia jerked her skirt from Komui grasp as fast as she can, "Ewww… stop that, perv! What happen to Lenalee?"

"She… she… she…" He sobbed, "She had been missing since last night!!" Komui began to hold Ashelia leg once again and used her skirt to wipe off his mucus which earned him a painful, aching kick on his head by Ashelia pointy black high heel boot.

"Lenalee is missing?" Lavi shocked. "But… when? How?" he then proceeded without thinking furthermore by exited the shop.

"Komui!" Ashelia gripped tightly Komui shirt collar and brought his face close to her, "What on the world are you saying? Lenalee is missing? How can you be sure about that?"

Komui sniffed, "I had tried to call her for a few times but she didn't answer it and-…" he sniffed more, "…-I thought she was here with you…"

Ashelia twitched her eyebrows, "Urgh! People won't go missing if is not fully 24 hours!" She then dragged Komui by his collar toward the exit of the shop with Thanatos in her left grip, "But it's better if we search her now… I got some bad feeling rumbling in my mind…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-9 hours have passed-

"Shit! Where the hell she had been missing to?" Ashelia cursed while looking at her watch, "It's almost 5: 45 P.M. but still there's no sign of her anywhere!!"

"Urgh! Shuddup Ashelia! Just look more!" Lavi exclaimed, "God… I hope she was okay…"

"Hey Lavi… I think it's better if we tell Suman bout this. He maybe can help us with this and so do everyone."

Lavi let out a heavy sigh from his mouth, "Will it do? I mean-… it hasn't passed 24 hours yet."

Ashelia draw out her Thanatos from its sheath, "Well… maybe a little persuade with blood won't harm anyone, right?"

Lavi body shrieked, "Hey! Don't stain this chapter with blood!!"

* * *

Huh... I thought I wanted to finish till Lenalee were founded by Lavi. And do please forgive me if this chapter was short like Bookman! Flame me if you don't satisfied! Ask question if you want cause I do love talk too much... **I mean write too much in my reply review if your question require a long explanation or it's simply cause there's too many question**... Urgh! Charmaine is so nice! Thanks for helping me with the damn Biology paper!! We're not cheating, okay?!

There's a poll inside my profile and I do hope you could vote it. And... man, I talk a lot didn't I? Please forgive me for my stupid dummy behavior of talking too much but I just simply love to answer the question regarding this story...

**Question:**

**1) Who's Lucid anyways?**

**2) Who's the blond man?**

**3) Who the hell kidnap our dear Lenalee?! That person will be sentenced by Ashelia later in the story...**

Thank you for reading and please review. I also do accept flames.


	8. The Rescuer

School holiday!! Yay! More like Summer Vacation but that's the term in my country. Damn! I was scared shit cause I knew I'll receive a red report card cause I do terrible in my mids. Gah! My first red! I don't mind receive another yellow but RED? No way... I rather die...

Thank you to **windam2611, whiteinu1, Ai Minamoto, Demon-Arms-Kaito, Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, Mizu1411, Evee-chan, ShiraiHime, animesyndrome, Ritsuka Justice** and **Crazy Reviewer** for reviewing this story.

Also thank you to **Sloth-chan, Mizu1411** and **ShiraiHime** for making this story as your **Favorite Story**.

**I watched Macross Frontier last night and I notice that... Saotome Alto and Yuu Kanda are almost look alike!! Gah!! Go! Alto and Sheryl! Sucks to Alto and Ranka!!**

* * *

Urgh! My head feel so dizzy for all of sudden. Did I accidentally hit my head on hard surface or something? Well, I hope not cause it will leave a huge bump later and… why did I sense this is not a good time to think like that. Anyways, I opened my blurry eyes and kinda freak out inside my mind that I was not inside my room… instead, I was inside the tower lobby. Why am I here anyways? Did someone dragged me or-… wait a minute, last time I remember that there was someone followed me and-… oh god!! I've kidnapped!! "What?!" I shoot up from my position and realized that my arms were being tied behind.

"Bout time you woke up." A foreigner voice spoke suddenly which make me turned my head immediately toward the source of the voice, only to find a redhead man stood not far away from me with his fingers make a frame shape, "Title. A confuse victim." He said with a creepy smirk formed on his face.

Seeing the redhead smile, I tried to shifted my position so I was facing the man, "Who are you?!" I exclaimed while giving the stranger a glare. "And-… and what am I doing here?!"

The redhead shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. Stupid girl, don't you realized that you had being kidnap?" he said.

Twitch. Twitch. Did he just say I'm a stupid girl? Stupid GIRL?! Oh, he is so dead after all these things over, "I do realize that I've being kidnap! I just asked what I am doing here."

"Okay…" the redhead rolled his head aside before his fingers make a frame shape once again, "Title. A smart girl who realized that she's already being kidnap." He said.

"Urgh…" I sighed, why I had to be kidnap by a weird creepy redhead instead of Gackt? "Hey weirdo!" I shouted toward the redhead, "What time is it now?"

Twitch. The redhead took out his Sony Ericsson Z610 phone and look at the time, "Its 12 p.m."

I sighed again, "Great. Now I missed the 'Skulls' drama."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Back to the actual time and main point-

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee!" Komui wailed while running around the police department which later earned a smack from Ashelia.

"Shut the hell up!!" Ashelia exclaimed in her demon mode.

Lulubell, Mimi, Lavi and Suman can only sweat drops after seeing the scene before them. "Right, now let us begin the search party. Lavi, you go tell Tiedoll's family while Ashelia go to the Walker's. Mimi will go to Arystar's Florist and Lulubell will go to the Science Department for the further investigation." Suman said.

"What about you?" Lavi asked.

"Certainly for me, I had to prepare my army tank in case that if the kidnapper was Eshi." Suman replied.

Komui suddenly emerged from Suman back, "What about me?"

"You…" Suman thought for a second, "Try to drink coffee as much as possible."

After hearing Suman statement, Komui hastily went to a dark corner and grow some mushrooms. "He's unreliable, does he?" Ashelia whispered at Lavi ear.

"Maybe but with Komurin's help… it could be havoc to the town." Lavi replied as he and Ashelia sweat drops.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Ehhh?! Lenalee had being kidnap?!" Allen said in disbelief when Ashelia told her but after seeing how serious Ashelia face, its mean this is real. "But when? How?"

"That thing we will find out later once we caught the kidnapper!" Ashelia turned her body around while draw out her Thanatos; "If I caught the kidnapper, he will receive a punishment from the rage of Flamenschwert!!" a black flame suddenly emerged from Ashelia body.

Allen sweat drops, "This could be bad…" she thought as she distanced herself from Ashelia.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Knock-Knock-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Knock-Knock-Knock-

"Hey!! Open up! This is an emergency!!" Lavi exclaimed from outside Tiedoll's house, "Hello? Is there anybody alive inside there?!" he added more which earned no reply. Twitch. Having enough of wasting his time, Lavi took out his Ōzuchi Kozuchi and was about to break the front door when Daisya opened the door. But failing to halt his movements, Daisya face got hit by Lavi's hammer and send him flatted on the floor.

"What in the world is going on?!" Tiedoll suddenly appeared before Lavi and he accidentally stepped on Daisya body.

"Uncle Tiedoll!!" Lavi screeched, "Where's YUUUUUUU??"

A sudden flying object that looks like a plasma TV hit accurately at Lavi, "Stop using that name you sniveling low-life rabbit!!" Kanda marched beside Tiedoll. "What do you want rabbit?!"

Lavi immediately regain his consciousness after being hit by a plasma TV, "YUUUUU!!" he proceeded to hugged Kanda legs, "Lenalee! It's Lenalee! LENALEE!!"

-Wham-

Kanda use his Mugen to hit Lavi like a golf ball that make him slumped on the floor, "Shut the fuck up!"

"What about Lenalee?" Tiedoll spoke, not ignoring the pile of human body in front him.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

To make the long story short, now everybody inside the Dark Order town knew about the missing Chinese girl a.k.a. Lenalee. See? I told you it is short. Okay, let us move toward the police department where all the insane characters gathered. Well not most of them were insane or what it's just a metaphor but I highly doubt it was a metaphor.

"Argh!! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee! Lenalee!!" Komui kept wailing until Kanda and Ashelia decide to give him a good night sleep using the hilt of their sword.

"SHUT UP!!" Both Kanda and Ashelia exclaimed in the same time.

"Now. Now. Kids. I know you two were eagerly to kill someone today but be patience for a while." Tiedoll went toward Kanda and Ashelia to pat their heads, "Understood?"

"…Hmmm…" Kanda and Ashelia rolled their eyes aside from making any eye contacts with Tiedoll.

"We can't find her if we keep quite like this. Everyone! Begin the search party immediately!" Suman shouted which earned everyone nods.

"Oh Lenalee… where are you?" Lavi said as both of his hands were covering his face while sitting on the chair at the police department. "Please be alright…"

Reever walked from Lavi behind and patted his shoulder, "It's alright. She will be fine." He gave a smile that was filled with a hope.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-The actual scene at the tower-

"Hey Weirdo!! Press square! Square!! SQUARE!!" Lenalee shouted as both of her hands were still tied behind her while she sat beside the redhead man. "Watch out for the attack!"

"Grr! I know! I know! I KNOW!" the redhead growled as he keep pressing a black thingy on his hand.

"If you know then you should evade Tadakatsu's attack! Hey! Watch out for Inahime arrows!!" Lenalee bit her lips, "God! Even Yeegar know how to play 'Samurai Warrior 2' in hard mode!!"

"Stupid girl! Can you just shut up?! My Nene was trying to attack here!!"

Apparently… Lenalee and the redhead were playing PS2.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Three hours later-

"Argh! Where in the world was that bastard anyway?!" Ashelia growled in displeased, "God… I'm so tired…" she said as she sat on the wooden bench.

"Me too…" Allen proceeded to sat beside Ashelia.

"Me three…" Tyki said as he sat beside Allen and snuggled her, which flickered the flame on Kanda's body.

Twitch. "Me four…" Kanda said in sarcasm as he pushed Tyki aside and sat in the middle between Allen and Tyki which later earn a glaring contest between them.

"Now. Now you two. Don't fight because it is illegal." Tiedoll said.

"Any luck?" Lavi asked Suman, who was busily placed thumbnails over a map on the board.

"So far no. Lulubell just called me a minute ago that she had already checked the train stations and there's nobody suspicious had ever came to this town since the past 6 months."

Lavi sighed, "I see." He averted his gave.

"Oh damn. This kidnapping really affecting the Maiden Chaser's day if Lenalee haven't be founded till the day after tomorrow." Suman said while he step back and study the map on the board.

"…**-did you sense any or someone watching you?"**

"Eh?" Lavi suddenly remember something.

"Hmm… the places that we haven't checked is-… the town exit, the field near the Forest of No Return, the tower, the-…" Suman listed the place where they haven't checked up yet from the information he gathered so far.

Lavi eyes immediately ascend toward the tower inside the map. There was no thumbnails were placed on it. "The tower…" he whispered.

"…**-day you clean up the tower."**

"Oh god…" Lavi placing both of his hands to cover his face while his body bended forward. _"Why am I so slow?"_

Suman turned his gaze from the board toward Lavi, "Oi, are you alright?" he asked.

"She was there all along… there is no mistake…" Lavi straightened his figure before turning his back to head toward the exit while running and passing Ashelia, Allen, Kanda and Tyki.

"Lavi?" Ashelia called him but he doesn't turned his head or respond, "LAVI!!" she called him once more but failed and so she decide to followed him.

"Eh? Ashelia?" Allen stood up, "Wait for me! I'm coming with you!!" she was about to leave when she suddenly remembered the grumpy man that was still glaring with his older brother. "Kanda!" she walked back and grabbed his right arm, "This is no time to have a glaring contest with Tyki!" Allen harshly pulled Kanda away from his body.

"Stupid brother! I won't forget to deal with you after this!!" Kanda exclaimed as his left hand waving his Mugen on air.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever!" Tyki stood up and decided to follow them but being blocked by a machine that much resembled to Frenzy from Transformers but a little bit bigger and tidy. "Huh?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"You are supposed to feed those chickens! Not killing them by placing them outside for two weeks!" Lenalee shouted at the redhead eardrums.

"Shut up! I'm trying! I'm TRYING!!" the redhead replied as his head let out a steam.

"And you are supposing to watering the plant! Not cutting them!!"

Apparently, they were playing 'Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland'.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lavi panted heavily. He currently was running across the field near the Forest of No Return that would lead him to the tower. As he running, he suddenly feel that he was floating and only to realize later that he was gonna fall into a huge hole! "GAHHHH!!" Lavi screamed and he managed to grip using both of his hand at the edge of the hole. "WTF?! WTH since a hole formed here?!" a sudden thought hit inside his mind, _"Oh. It's must be Ashelia's works for the Maiden Chaser's day."_ Lavi thought.

The sound of someone cursing and bickering can be heard somewhere near Lavi, "…-hell is he dissap-…-eared TO?!" Kanda was about to stumble inside the hole but saved by Allen, who held his right arm and Ashelia, who held both of Allen shoulders to balance her from falling with Kanda inside the hole. The both girls immediately pulled Kanda back and he fell on his butt with a thud sound.

"GRR!! I told you to be more careful! Now you only are wasting our time to find the stupid rabbit and Lenalee!!" Ashelia shouted loudly as she in her demon mode.

Twitch. "Who are you calling stupid rabbit?!" Lavi growled inside the hole.

"Tch. You are a stupid rabbit for almost falling inside the hole." Kanda said in his sarcasm voice while crossing his arms.

Twitch. Twitch. "Umm Hello? Speaking who did also fall inside the hole too?" Lavi replied with his unusual sarcasm voice.

Twitch. Kanda proceed to walk toward Lavi and step on his left hand, "Better learn your place, rabbit."

"Ouch!!" Lavi screamed but his grips still firmed at the edge of the hole, "What was that for Yuu?!"

Hearing his first name, Kanda immediately unsheathed his Mugen and draw it toward Lavi face, "Any last words?"

Lavi sweat drops, "Er-… er… Kanda! I'm just joking here!"

"Both of you aren't forgetting our current situations, right?" Ashelia said while crossing her arms. "And Kanda, stop acting like a true bastard or Allen won't go out with you on the Goddess Festival's day."

Kanda turned his head, glaring at Ashelia, "Shut the hell up women!" he said it before felt a sting at his left cheek.

"Kanda! Don't say like that to Ashelia!" Allen furrowed her eyebrows while pinching Kanda left cheek which he immediately slap her hand and caress his aching cheek.

"Tch. Whatever!" Kanda sheathed back his Mugen and walked away, followed by Allen and Ashelia.

"Umm? Hello? Are you forgetting the fact I was about to fall inside this hole?!" Lavi shouted angrily. Allen and Ashelia quickly turned back their heels to help Lavi get out from the hole while Kanda just watching from Allen back.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Aww… I told you the answer is 'Nakuyo Uguisu Heiankyou'." Lenalee gave a sly smile to the redhead.

"Sh-… shut up!" a blush crept through the redhead face as he try to cover his embarrassment. "Okay, let us play 'Kingdom Hearts' now!!" he shouted.

The redhead and Lenalee were playing 'Persona 3 FES'.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ashelia were furiously stepping on Lavi's body cause he accidentally hugged her while in the process of getting him out from the hole. "You dammed rabbit! I should let you die in the first place!! You stupid pervert damn ill rabbit!!" she said while stepping on him more.

"Aaa… Ashelia… please stop it. You eventually will kill Lavi if you keep doing that." Allen sweats drops as she tried to calm Ashelia.

"Tch. Figures." Kanda frowned.

-Five minutes later-

"It's dangerous to go to the tower if we cross this field together and I suggest we use the back road." Ashelia said.

"But if we use the back road will take time!" Lavi oppose Ashelia idea.

Ashelia took out a piece of paper from one of her skirt pockets, "Then Plan B will take the place. Use this map to avoid my traps so you can arrive there earlier than any of us. We will be arrive later to backup you."

"Eh?" Lavi backed his head.

"I mean-…" Ashelia drew out her Thanatos, "If you don't hurry up I will skinned you right here now." Her eyes flashed.

"Epp!!" Lavi set his defense stance. "Alright! Alright! I get it!!" he shouted as he leaves the group toward the tower.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"No shit way…" Kanda awed at the scene before him while sweat drops.

"Yes damn way." Ashelia said in sarcasm while crossing her arms.

Kanda turned his gaze toward the brunette, "Are you insane?! How are we suppose to reach the tower if we had to climb-… this high?!" he motioned both of his hand toward the cliff before them.

Ashelia sighed, "I know the gradient were a lil bit-…"

"Little bit?" Kanda cut off, "Are you out of your mind?! The gradient was like Eiffel Tower for god sakes!"

"What's the point here, huh?! Don't tell me that you cannot leap high enough to arrive to the tower?!"

"Are you asking for death?! Of course I can leap and the main point here is the main problem!"

"So what's the main problem here?" Ashelia frowned and Kanda motioned his finger toward Allen.

"The main problem is she! I do hope she can jump!" Kanda said.

"I don't see Allen is the problem here…" Ashelia said as she walked behind Allen and pushed her toward Kanda, "Cause if SHE can't jump then you have to CARRIED her!" before Kanda could protest, Ashelia is already leaping upward toward the edge of the cliff.

Kanda were cursing inside his mind, "Shit, shit double shit! Now what am I suppose to do?!" he was bit uncomfortable for four reasons. First, he's alone with blushing moyashi in the middle of the night. Second, how does he suppose to bring Allen to the tower? Supposedly he's not going carry her. No! Not damn ever! Third, can he control his hormone? He hoped so. And last but not least, he fuckingly wanted to murder Ashelia after this. "So-…"

"Umm Kanda. If I'm a trouble to you then it's okay if you wanted to leave me here. I'll just go back to the police department and-…" Allen lowered her head while blushing.

"Oi. Moyashi."

"Sorry for being the main problem here." Before Allen could leave the place, Kanda quickly caught her arms and crouched a bit to placed Allen body on his shoulder. "K-… Kanda!!" she shouted and her face was redder than before. "Let me down! Or do you want me to scream?"

Twitch. "Do you want me to KISS you so you will shut up?" Kanda said in sarcasm voice.

"Eh?!" Steam began to form on Allen head and before she could react more, she realized that Kanda was leaping from the ground.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What took you two so long? You two were late for bout ten minutes!" Ashelia growled and sighed as she saw the couple before her was blushing while averted their eyes away from each other. "Okay and stop it you two. This is not a time to be blushing toward each other." it's seemed that Kanda and Allen didn't notice what was Ashelia talking about which make Ashelia wanted to murder Kanda. "Right you two! This is Plan C so listen up!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Just a little bit more, Lenalee! Please hang on!" Lavi shouted inside his mind and pull out his Ōzuchi Kozuchi. Upon arriving at the front huge door of the tower, he quickly extended his hammer and smashed the door. Dust was formed after the hit that make Lavi coughed and he without think any strategies, went inside the tower. "LENALEE!!" he shouted but there was no reply. "Lenalee! Are you here?!" he called her name again.

"About time you arrive here." Unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke.

"What?" the dust particles began to cleared a bit and to Lavi now clear vision, a redhead man was forcefully gripped Lenalee left pigtail using his right hand while his other hand was holding a dagger that was placed near Lenalee throat. Lavi gritted his teeth, "You bastard weirdo! Let go off Lenalee!"

Twitch. "What did you just say?" the redhead hissed.

"I said let go off Lenalee!" Lavi repeated his words.

"Umm Lavi. He means the first words you say earlier." Lenalee interrupted.

"Eh? You mean 'Lenalee'?"

"No. the word after you called my name."

"Is it 'what'?"

"After the word 'what' part."

"Oh. Is it the one with 'you bastard weirdo' part?" Lavi said while his right fist hit his left palm.

"Right." Lenalee sighed.

Twitch. "Enough talking both of you! Where's the ransom?" the redhead shouted.

"Ransom?" Lavi raised his eyebrow.

"What ransom?" Lenalee repeated.

Twitch. _"Dear god. Why do I have to include inside this fic if I only get to work as a rapist." _The redhead thought while a few throbbing veins formed on his head. "Didn't I send a piece of pink colour paper inside a blue envelope that say 'To my dear lovely Suman Dark' to you this morning?"

"Err…" Lavi thought.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Earlier in the evening-

"**Hey Suman. There's an envelope written for you. I found it on your desk under the pile of paperwork." Lavi said while waving a blue envelope.**

"**Huh?" Suman approached Lavi and took the envelope to scan the handwriting that say 'To my dear lovely Suman Dark'. "Eww… throw it away. It must be from a gay person."**

"**Eh? How can you tell it's from a gay person?" Lavi asked curiously.**

"**I know from the handwriting. It's from Eshi and I know he always put some serious not funny jokes and I hate it." Suman said. "Mimi!" He shouted.**

"**Yeah? What's wrong?" Mimi shouted from afar.**

"**Can you burn this letter for me?"**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"HE WHAT?!" the redhead shouted which make Lenalee squeezed her eyes because her eardrums is hurt.

"He burned the letter. Sorry dude." Lavi apologized.

The redhead gritted his teeth, "You all-… just messed up everything!!" he pressed the dagger near Lenalee neck that enough to draw out some blood.

"It hurts…" Lenalee murmured.

"Hey! Hey! Don't hurt Lenalee!! And I swear that if you do it I will personally murder you!" Lavi shouted.

"Oh really? Then how about this?" the redhead switched the position of the dagger under Lenalee left pigtail and cut it. Lavi was speechless and so do Lenalee, who was in the state of the shock with pain. The redhead smirked, "I do hope it will satisfied you." He then shoved Lenalee aside.

Seeing the scene before him, Lavi bit his lips. "That fucking redhead is going to die!!" he thought as he gripped his hammer tightly. Lavi raise his hammer upward, "Ōzuchi Kozuchi! Man! Man! Man!" the hammer began to extend and Lavi descend it upon the redhead, which he easily dodged it. Before Lavi could raise back his hammer, the redhead move in blinding speed toward Lavi and punched at his jaw.

"Too slow." The redhead proceeded to kick Lavi abdomen for a few times when he was lying on the ground after getting the punch.

Lenalee squeezed her tightly shut eyes. The pain on her head was unbearable… it's like the part of her were forcefully pulled out. She immediately opened her eyes when she heard Lavi's scream in pain where she tried her best to get up as her hands were still tied behind her. "La-… vi…" she called him.

For his pride and Lenalee safety, Lavi caught the redhead foot. He then pulled the redhead foot to make him fall on the ground and he quickly stand up. Lavi took his hammer to hit the redhead body which he failed because the redhead held the hammer surface before it collided on him. The redhead pushed Lavi's hammer upward and he took this chance to slip away under the hammer. He then ran toward Lavi to give a flying kick that send him to crashed upon the wall behind him and the wall began to crushed a bit. "Urgh!" Lavi cried in pain.

The redhead walked toward Lavi, who was slowly sliding the wall by his back on the ground and he violently held Lavi's neck using his right hand. "You know… I could easily crushed your bone like this." He squeezed Lavi's neck before bringing him upward.

Lavi placed both of his hands on the redhead hand that holding his neck and he were struggling with the man grips that was almost choked him. "Y-… ou-… bas-…" before Lavi could finished his words, the redhead put some effort to squeeze Lavi's neck a bit more. "U-…rgh! Arg-…ghh!!" Lavi tried to scratch the redhead hand but his effort was futile.

"Hahahahaha!!" the redhead laughed in sarcasm. "Title. A headless rabbit." He said.

"You-…"

"Hmm?" the redhead turned his head and only to receive a kick from the Chinese Girl. "Urgh!" his letting go of Lavi's neck and was immediately sent leftward.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Boyfriend!!" Lenalee panted and she walked toward Lavi, crouched beside him. "La-…vi… are you o-… kay?"

"Urmm… I'm fine… I think…" Lavi gave a smile to Lenalee while caressing his neck.

"Are you two done yet?" the voice make Lavi and Lenalee turned their head toward the redhead, who was walked toward them while wiping a trail of blood at his mouth using his right hand. "Title. A dying couple." He smirked.

"Or title. The moron who doesn't realize that there was someone above him." A familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

The redhead turned his gaze upward, only to be greeted by a presence of a woman, who was crouching beside the standing man on the one of the horizontal pillar above him. "What-…?" before he could react, the man and the women already jump downward on him.

The women draw out her rapier, "Prepare to be penalizing by the flame of Flamenschwert." She said with an eerie voice while the blade of her rapier was on the redhead neck.

Lenalee's lips formed a smile, "Ashelia! Kanda!" she cried in joy.

* * *

Hmm... I wanted to finished this chapter but I think it's kinda long enough so I will continued inside Chapter 9 where the Maiden Chaser's day will be held. There's a two special character that gonna show up in the next chapter and one of them is OC so can you all guess who is it?

I got a major breakdown after receive three flames... and it's the worst. One of them say that my grammar is like a train wreck... -crying-. I do hope this chapter grammar mistakes will be lessen than the previous. Thank you for reviewing and please review. I do accept flames.


	9. The Maiden Chaser's Day

Sorry for the delay. My cousin were interrupting me from updating this fanfic when they staying at my house for a week. Nothing much to say this time. This chapter is special for you all cause I doubled my words. It should be more than 8000 words but I think I wanna leave you all wondering bout this. I'm so damn evil right now and not really in the good mood of working.

I don't want to promise anything bout a new short fic I will make later so just keep waiting it till my mood calmed down a bit. Shockingly, it's D.Gray-Man but the pairing is secret and I hope you will not spill out the secret for this one, **animesyndrome**! I'm counting on you this one! Oh yea, I like your idea of making a nickname for LavLee... a.k.a. Lavi x Lenalee. But I will disappoint all LavLee's fans later for making an almost dark fic about their relationship.

Thanks to **Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, Colour Cartridge, Demon-Arms-Kaito, Mizu1411, Ai Minamoto, windam2611, Evee-chan, Ritsuka Justice, animesyndrome and la la land** for reviewing the last chapter.

And also a thanks for **naruto-exile** for making me as one of your **'Favorite Author'**.

Oh, my scanner is okay now and you can view the real Ashelia. I had sketched the casual wear of Ashelia's garment but I think I'm gonna delete it but if anyone wanna see it... just tell me and I'll upload it later at devi. And here it's! Ashelia in her winter garment!

goldflower92./art/Ashelia-Winter-Garment-87765163

* * *

Ashelia gritted her teeth. How dare this redhead madman kidnap one of her friends, "Only a stupid moron would enrage the direct descendent of Hazel." The rapier blade pressed against the redhead skin beneath Ashelia.

"Lenalee… are you okay?" Lavi asked while move toward Lenalee's back to untied to rope.

"Umm." Lenalee nodded. "Thank you… Lavi." She gave a smile to the redhead boy which earned a blush on his cheeks.

"Tch." Kanda averted his gaze away from the intimacy view of the couple before him. "Stupid rabbit." He muttered under his breath.

"Err… Kanda?" Allen voice caught Kanda's attention. Kanda lifted his head only to find Allen sat on the previous horizontal pillar where he and Ashelia stood before. Allen's body was shaking a bit, "Kanda, would you help me get down from here." She said while hugging the nearest vertical pillar.

Kanda sighed in defeat and move toward just below the spot where Allen sat. He raised both of his hands, "Hurry up moyashi! I don't have all the world time to wait for you to jump!" Kanda shouted angrily.

Twitch. A few small veins popped on Allen's head. She then slowly moved from her spot and released her grips from hugging the vertical pillar. Allen slowly descended and suddenly she slipped because the pillar is so smooth against her cloth. Much to Kanda surprised, Allen fell on him and a heavy dust haze began to form. "Owie…" Allen cried in pain. "Kanda?" she called his name and suddenly felt something touching her butt which make her face turn to red.

"Dammit." Kanda cursed and he aware that there was something heavy like moyashi sat on his body. He began to move his and suddenly find it touch something smooth, round and soft against his palm. Kanda tried to figure it out the thing is before a sudden redness crept on his face. The next thing Kanda knew that his left cheek were sting like a wooden plank hit his face for zillionth times.

-Slap-

The haze started to clear up. "Allen! Are you okay?" Lenalee shouted.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Allen cheeks were puffed red while crossing her arms. Kanda was gritted his teeth while his left hand massage his throbbing cheek. Both of their backs facing each other which make Ashelia, Lavi, Lenalee and the redhead wondered.

-Five minutes later-

Yes! The redhead dude is finally being seized by Kanda's Mugen and the redhead currently being tied up against the pillar inside the tower to await Suman arrival later. Ashelia and Lavi were talking to each other while standing at the damaged entrance that Lavi did before. "Oww shit! Now what have you done!" Ashelia shouted at Lavi, "How do you expect we're gonna have Maiden Chaser's day with the tower condition like this?!" she pointed at the crushed wall, damaged doors, garbage, PS2, and last but not least… a group of rodents that running around the room.

"The Maiden Chaser's day is the day after tomorrow… so we have time to fix it." Lavi said in reassured tone.

"Hope you're right cause-…" before Ashelia could finish her words, somebody fired a cannon and it flew through inside the tower by the damaged door.

-Kaboom-

"ESHIIIII!" Suman screeched through the amplifier that was set up outside his military tank. "Thank heaven that I found you!! Now… let me destroy you with my awesome tank cannon even if the Maiden Chaser's had to be cancelled due the tower fell upon you!! Muahahahahaha!!" okay… that's so un-Suman-ish. Suman blast another fire inside the tower.

Twitch. TWITCH. A few huge veins popped on Ashelia's head. _"Control. Control. Control. Control."_ Ashelia repeat her mantra inside her head.

Three second later, another 12 blast was fired inside the tower which made the six occupants inside it panicked. "Who-whoa!! He's not kidding!!" Lavi shouted.

"Are we gonna die? Oh god!" Eshi frightened. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don-…"

-Wham-

Kanda hit Eshi jaw like a golf ball using his Mugen and sent he unconsciously. "Shut the hell up!!"

After Suman stopped blasting more inside the tower, Ashelia immediately ran toward the tower entrance. "Suman!! What the hell are you doing?! Do you want to get all of us killed?!" she screamed.

"Fufufufufufufu!!" and to much everyone horror… the person who blast the fire was not SUMAN. "Beware the wrath of mad scientist!!" Oh… My… God… it's Komui! And he was controlling the tank!! Beside the military tank was an unconscious Suman that had been tied up against a small wooden pole.

"Shit! Komui! What have you done to Suman?!" Lavi appeared beside Ashelia.

"Muahahahahahahaha!!" Okay… this is so Komui-sh. "How dare you kidnap my dear beautiful sister? How dare you!" Komui began to cry. "How dare you! How dare you! How dare you! Komurins! Demolish the tower with your mucho macho laser attack!!"

"Ehhhhh??" Ashelia, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Eshi turned white.

"Fire!!" Komui shouted. "Muahahahahaha!!"

"Wait! Komui!!" Ashelia, Allen, Kanda, and Lavi screamed Komui's name but-…

-KABLAST!!-

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Five in the morning at Tiedoll's house, Daisya Barry was in deep slumber until a bright ray went through his window curtain. "Uww… is it morning already?" he quickly get up and went toward his window while rubbed his eyes. "Man, I hate morning." He said as he move the curtain apart and the bright ray immediately shone brighter. Daisya twitched his eyes slightly as the bright ray almost blinded him and then opened it again. "Wow…" he awed at the scene before him and-… "What the heck is that thing? Komui?" he narrowed his eyes as the gigantic blast of explosion formed a figure like Komui at the tower site. "What the?! The tower had been destroyed!!" Daisya shouted and immediately awake both Tiedoll and Marie inside the house.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The tower site… well-… there's no tower anymore. Everything within the 10 kilometer radius was completely burned… including our rescuer but not as bad as Eshi's hair. Komui began his victory dance, "Hooray! I've finally destroyed the tower! Yay! Lalalalala!!" a sudden random thought hits him, "Wait… Lenalee is inside the tower… does that mean…" Komui immediately froze. "Uuuuuwwwwwaaaaaa!! Lenalee!! Lenalee!!" he get off from the tank and started to ran around it.

"Brother?" a familiar beautiful voice interrupted Komui activity of running around while crying.

Komui immediately stopped running around and turned his body toward the source of the voice. His face began to brighten a bit, "Le-Lenalee?" he called his dearly little sister name. "Lenalee?" Komui called again.

"Brother." Lenalee gave a smile to her brother. "You came to save me…"

"Lenalee…" Komui sobbed and ran toward Lenalee. "LENALEE! LENA-…"

-Dush-

Ouch. Komui face hits Kanda's right boot. "Er?" Komui mumbled before his face sliding against Kanda's boot and fell on the ground.

Kanda gave Komui a you-are-so-damn-dead-and-I-will-send-you-to-the-seventh-pits-of-hell glare earned a gulp from Komui. Lavi appeared behind Kanda with his Ōzuchi Kozuchi that was rested on his shoulder. Ashelia and Eshi together make an appearance behind the both youth later with their eyes flashed dangerously toward Komui. "Don't you know?" Lavi start to spoke.

"How hard is to figure out?" Kanda added while unsheathe his Mugen out.

Ashelia summoned her 'Dual Regalia'. "And save Lenalee?"

Komui stared for awhile. "Er? No?"

Fire started to ignite the four of them, "Wrong ANSWER!!" the four of them shouted altogether.

"Komui Lee." Ashelia said his name.

"You." Eshi held his devilish smirk.

"Are." Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Gonna." Lavi added.

"DIE!!" the four of them began to chase Komui.

"NOOOO!!" Komui let out his womanly scream.

"Urgh… what was that for?" Allen appeared beside Lenalee and wipe out some dust that caught on her dress.

"Oh Allen… thank god everyone is save!" Lenalee said in relieve.

"Well… not everyone." Suman said while wiggled a bit to freed himself from the rope.

"Aikouka: Titania!!"

"Nigentou!!"

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!!"

"DIE!!"

"Arghhhhhh!!" Komui screamed while running around and used Komurin X to defend himself. Allen, Lenalee and Suman can only sweat drops seeing the scene before them.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Lenalee! What happen to your hair?!" Miranda immediately ran toward Lenalee who sat on a stool beside Komui's bed.

"Ummm… I'm actually thinking bout cutting it from the beginning. Besides that, Lavi love it." Lenalee gave a smile to Miranda while caressing her new hairstyle.

"But Lenalee!!" Komui began to scream. "Your hair! Your beautiful hair!!" he wept.

"There. There. It's alright." Lenalee sweat drop while trying to calm her brother.

"Yuu!!" Tiedoll suddenly burst inside the room. "Yuu!! Yuu!! Where are YOU?!" he screamed like he actually lost Kanda.

Twitch. "Shut the hell up old man!!" Kanda shouted on his bed that was between Ashelia and Lavi.

Tiedoll then ran toward Kanda and hugged him. "My dear poorly child! I thought you were dead!! Thank heaven that you aren't!!" Tiedoll shouted loudly. "And don't cursing in front of me!!"

Twitch. Kanda pushed Tiedoll with all his might but all his effort was futile. "Get off me old man!!"

-KaCha!-

Twitch. Twitch. Double twitches!! "You two! Cut it out! Do you want me to kill you?!" Kanda glared at Jean and Leo for taking the picture of him being hugged by his own father. Seeing Kanda like a demon that had just being raised by hell, Jean and Leo immediately ran behind Allen who was sitting on a stool beside Ashelia's bed.

Lavi surely thought that his ears were bleeding because hearing Bookman lecturing bout how dumb, dumber, and dumbest of he going rescued Lenalee without feeding the fish at the Science Department pond. Bookman then gave a free 2364185265 seconds of lecturing again to Lavi bout how idiot, idiotic, and idiotism of he for forgetting to wash all the clothes that already reeking through the Science Department building. "Oh god… am I going to die?" Lavi asked himself with tears streaming down from his eyes.

After finished cutting the apple, Allen immediately served it to Ashelia. "Here you are." Allen said with a cute smile formed on her lips.

"Tch. Whatever… I'm not hungry." Ashelia replied with sarcasm as her mind kept cursing Komui for his stupid, stupider, and stupidest behavior last night for destroying the damn tower. But luckily, Reever and the others determine to HAVE Maiden Chaser's day for tomorrow so they had no choice but to build back the tower. This time, they didn't use woods for the building materials… instead they used bricks that can hold any Komui's damn experiment… like explosion for instant.

Allen sweats drops. "Ahahahaha…" Allen tried to laugh insanely but futile cause SHE is not insane enough compare to Komui's brain. "But Ashelia, look at the bright side… at least we're gonna have a new tower for the Maiden Chaser's day."

"Yea, right." Ashelia rolled her eyes for about 540°.

"ALLEN!!" Mana burst in with Krory, Eliade, and Tyki behind him. Mana then ran toward Allen with tears streaming down from his eyes like a Niagara Waterfall, "Allen! Are you okay?" he hugged his daughter. "Did you hurt? Did you hurt? Did anyone touch you? Did Kanda hit you? Did Ashelia protect you? Did Lavi flirting you? Did-…" and the word 'did' repeat again then again for 74th times.

"Umm…" Allen sweat drops and so everyone else, "Father, I'm alright. See?" she gave her sweetest and cutest smile ever to Mana.

The Niagara-… change that to the Mana Walker's Waterfall immediately stopped streaming down. Mana sniffed slightly, "Really?" he sniffed again and twice.

"Er-… Yeah." Allen nodded.

Mana then forward to hugged Allen lovingly and we can call it as 'daddy and daughter' time. "Aww… that's good to hear. I'm so worried about you, pumpkin." He nuzzled his cheek against Allen's one before realizing that… first, someone was hugging Allen… second, he's also was hugging Allen… third, but the 'someone' also was hugging him…

"Aww… Such a beautiful scene and I can't help to control myself to join also." Tyki said as he hugged Mana and Allen who was still hugging each other before realized them. "Hi." Tyki greeted Mana and offered a hand to him. "The name is Tyki Mikk and I'm a lawyer."

Mana shook Tyki's hand, "Mana Walker. The owner of Walker's Apple Rapture." He then realized Tyki's hand after that.

Tyki nodded for a few times. "Yes. Yes, I already know you."

"Oh… okay." Mana nodded for a few times. Allen rolled her eyes from watching Mana to Tyki to Mana to Tyki to Mana to Tyki and so on. "Never seen you around before. You new here, boy?" Mana asked.

"Ah yes!" Tyki ruffled his hair backward coolly with make Kanda almost throw out seeing it. "You see… Mr. Walker. I've enough of being calm and gentlemen through this story…"

"Uh-hum. I'm listening." Mana nodded again along with the others who were eagerly to know it including the chipmunks a.k.a. Chip and Dale that stood on the tree branch outside the room.

"Right." Tyki was sweating and it seemed that he was nervous over something. He then dashed forward without thinking and held both of Mana's hand. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" he shouted loudly.

"What?!" Mana's eyes widen. Allen gasped, Ashelia choked on the apple she ate, Komui was covering Lenalee's ears so she cannot hear the filthy words… well, that's what Komui thought, good thing that Lavi was unconscious after hearing Bookman lectured, Krory broke the vase he was holding, Eliade accidentally wilted the flower using her power, Tiedoll glasses suddenly cracked, Miranda blushed, Bookman gaped, Jean fainted along with Leo, Chip fell from the branch, Dale was laughing, Kanda smirked and the WORLD was shocked after hearing Tyki statement!!

Tyki furiously shook head, "NO! I mean-…"

"Some-… helps m-…" Ashelia's face was paler than Ju-On cause she's still choking and Miranda quickly went to her side to help her.

"KYAAAA!!" random fan girls suddenly appeared behind Tyki and when he turned his head behind the random fan girls immediately gone like a wind.

"Oh… my god! Did you just hear? Tyki Mikk is a GAY!" Paris Hilton gossiped with Nicole Richie.

"Dammit! Why all the hot guys had to been taken or died or evil but being gay is the worst!" both of them began to cry.

"Is it true? Is it true? Is it true?!" Komui, Krory, Eliade, Tiedoll and Bookman surround Tyki.

"N-NOOO!!" Tyki shouted, waved his hands so the crowd would go away. "Why would I-…"

"You really wanted to marry my father?" Allen asked Tyki with her tearful eyes before averted her looks from Tyki. "Then… go on but… I hate you!!" Allen stood up from the stool and immediately ran out the room.

Kanda could only smirk with a faint laugh that sound like, "Fufufufufufufu!!"

"No! Allen!" Tyki held his right hand to halt Allen movement but… damn, he failed it! He then moved toward the father… you know, Mana Walker? Right, Mana Walker who suddenly froze and immediately shook his body. "Hey! I make a mistake earlier! I don't want to marry you but I want to marry your daughter, ALLEN WALKER!!" Tyki shouted loudly so everyone could hear it right and all the girls in the world cheered because Tyki is not G.A.Y. and realized that… he wanted to marry Allen Walker. All the girls began to cry again… including Paris and Nicole. Mana tried to register what was Tyki saying before blasting a Super-Saiyan at him.

-BLAST-

Ouch! After being hit by the Super-Saiyan, Tyki immediately stuck on the wall that was between Ashelia's bed and Kanda's bed. "There is no way you could ever marry with my daughter!!" Mana shouted angrily. Tyki slowly sliding from the wall and Kanda cannot hold his laughter so… he bit his lips. "By the way, if you wanted to marry Allen… please read the story summary first." Mana smiled which earned everyone sweat drops.

"Shh!" Lulubell placed her index fingers over her lips. "Please be quite. Suman is still asleep." She said while knitting a sweater for her dearly twin brothers.

Suman were sleeping on the patience bed near Komui while hugging his pillow like a five years old child, "Ooo…" Aww… so cute! But that doesn't last too long cause Suman started to punch the pillow in his sleep. "Die! Die! You hear me?! You're gonna die Eshi!!" Suman shouted which earned a triple sweat drops from everyone.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ah! What a fine morning! The sun was smiling, skies are blue, birds was chirping happily before being shoot down by Jasdebi, the air is fresh and hell! Even the thrash in front of my house smell so damn good! Uh-hum! Very nice!

"Hey… stop the crap!" Kanda shouted.

Oh yea. Sorry, continue the story. Okay, time for the Maiden Chaser's day! Whoopie! How nice is that? You see… I've lot things to do before doing this-…

"I said STOP THE CRAP!!" Kanda shouted again. This time, it's louder and sound angrier.

"Hey Kanda. What are you doing? You're supposed to wait at the Science Department before the Maiden Chaser's day began." Lavi said while placing both of his arms behind his head.

"There's a voice that won't stop bugging me!" Kanda replied in sarcasm.

Lavi tilted his head aside. "Wh-what voice? I don' hear anything?" he release his arms and began to scan his surrounding.

Kanda walked passed the furious Lavi, "That's because you're deaf!" he shouted.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Lavi called him and immediately went to follow Kanda from behind.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"And now! We all should rejoice because today is the Maiden Chaser's day!!" Komui shouted using a microphone and the only cheer he got is from a group of angry mobs with pitchforks and torches in their hand. "Err…" Komui sweat drops, "Maybe not."

"Uh-hum!" Reever cleared his throat behind Komui. He sighed, "Let me handle them." Reever said as he grabbed the microphone from Komui and leave him grows some mushrooms at the corner of the Science Department's entrance. "Morning everyone! As you know, today is the day you're gonna fight for your manliness and…" Reever rolled his eyes to think any additional words to keep the speech long enough. "Err… rejoice everyone." And everyone began to rejoice! No more pitchforks and torches to kill Komui!

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear? Allen is this year maiden!"

"What? That's so SWEET! Man! I'm gonna win this fight!"

"Nah-uh! I'm gonna be the first one to get her kiss!"

"Seriously? I thought you're chicken enough to ask her for a date?"

"You guys! Stop quarrelling and leave all the jobs to me because I'm the victor here!"

"O yea… I've also heard that we're gonna face Ashelia in this fight…"

"What? You've got to be kidd! Ashelia? Puft! Just show my looks and she will beg me to marry her… hah!"

"Funny you guys but beware… she's not an ordinary girl. You guys said that cause you don't belong here."

"Save the shit! Ordinary or not she's still a girl!"

"Aww man! Allen is so pretty ya know? She's like… the naïve, beautiful, cute and lovely angel that happen to live at Dark Order town!"

"But her father is like a brute snow man… I've heard that there's a guy who get hit by her father Super-Saiyan…"

"What? No shit?"

"Dammit! Wouldn't they ever stop talking shit already? My ears are bleeding." Lavi covered his ears with his palms.

"Che. Whatever!" Kanda crossed his arms.

"Hey! Hey! But they were talking bout your Allen!" Lavi snickered while giving a pat at Kanda's shoulder.

"Hands off rabbit! You're dirtying my clothes!" Kanda shouted at Lavi.

"Aww… Yuu! Why not? You're certainly going to be a victor here? So why don't you fantasize of Allen gave a hot smooch to you and-…" Lavi couldn't finish his talking because there is a blond bumped him from behind.

"Oh. Sorry." The blond stranger who was wearing a purple pince-nez with a hunter-green cloak apologized to Lavi. "Pardon me, sir. Do you know what kind of event happening here? Certainly because there's no woman gathering here…"

"Well…" Lavi gave a smile to the blond. "This is a gay party."

The blond gaped, "Come again?"

-Wham-

Kanda gave a good hit on Lavi's head that send him out cold which earn a sweat drops from the blond. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. This. Is. Not. A. Gay. Party. Okay?" the blond nodded. "This is Maiden Chaser's event where all were welcome to join even woman to fight till they face the maiden bodyguard at the top of the tower." Kanda move his head to gaze at the newly constructed tower, "And the victor will get the maiden kiss or they can decline it for the next prize."

"I see." The blond began to smile although it's faintly visible. "Is there any legends behind this event?"

"I hardly say yes because I'm not interested with this town history. Even I had to live and get rotted on this land." Kanda said in sarcasm.

The blond could only sweat drops and sighed. "That's good to hear."

"What?" Kanda raised his eyebrow.

"Because at least you have a place to live happily with others." The blond said.

"What others?"

"Friends for instant. "The blond motioned his index finger toward the unconscious rabbit beside Kanda. "Like this guy."

Twitch. "He's not fuckingly my friends!!" Kanda said while crossing his arms again.

"He does like one." The blond began to bow slightly. "Good day sir and thank you for spending some of your precious time for someone like me." He straightened his back and walk away with manners.

"Ugh…" Lavi stood up while caressing the pain on his head. "Who's that guy? Never seen him before…"

"Tch!" Kanda averted his eyes away. "What do I care?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Soon… they're going to die." Ashelia smirked while watching the participants of Maiden Chaser's event gathered at the Science Department building using black binocular from the top of the new tower.

Lulubell cleared her throat. "Ashelia… this is not a war. We can't kill them."

Twitch. "Dammit." Ashelia cursed as she set down the binocular. "But I hope they're dead."

"I doubted Kanda and Lavi were going to die but for the others… there're 27 chance they're going to." Lulubell replied.

"Curses! I've should paid higher to those bears earlier!!" Ashelia gritted her teeth. "Lenalee!" she shouted and Lenalee later appeared before Ashelia.

"Yes?"

"Call your brother and asked him to send his Komurins!"

"Ai-ai-what?!" Lenalee was about to salute when she heard the word 'Komurins'. "What? Don't tell me you're gonna use them today!"

A devilish smile plastered on Ashelia's lips. "O yea! I was planning to kill Kanda today." Then she let out a creepy laugh and the organ as the background music really doesn't help in this situation.

Lulubell sighed, "I'm outta here."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After hours of waiting at the Science Department for the Maiden Chaser to start... Komui, Reever and Tiedoll had to accompany… but more like dragging the participant's asses toward the field near the Forest of No Return. Later after they had arrived, Tiedoll began his speech about the safety when going toward the tower. "Uh-hum!" Tiedoll cleared his throat and took out a microphone that only God know where he got it. "As you see… well, you all know the main point here. You got to get inside the tower and win the fight. Sound easy, right?" he asked the participant which they can only nodded with a happy rabbit smile plastered on their face. "Well, that was the easy part… not the hard and worst part. The H.A.W. also know as the hard and worst part is getting yourselves being chased by bears, fell into some booby traps, bear traps, flying axes, random circular saws, Ju-On, the soul of Snoop Dogg, Pamela Anderson zombie, and the latest is… Komurins."

All the participants gaped shockingly before exhale, "Who?"

Tiedoll fell from the spot and stood up back, "You will know when you see them. And now, let us view this year new tower." He motioned his hands toward the tower, "Lovely isn't?" Well… what can we say? All the participant could only sweat drops seeing the new tower that had been build only one day cause… we'll know that later.

"Damn… this must be Komui's idea." Lavi commented.

"Che. Stupid scientist." Kanda said.

"And who's chicken enough to go there can retreat now." Tiedoll said but... none of them were chicken enough to retreat back. "Anyone?" he asked again and this time… there's only a cricket sounds.

Reever sighed, "That's okay, Tiedoll. Ashelia and Lulubell had prepared enough traps to take down all of them."

Tiedoll turned his head toward Reever, "But-but-but!" he began to cry. "How are we going to handle the numbers of injured this year? Like last year we're over budget!"

"We could use Krory's Man-Eating Flower to finish them off." Komui suggested.

"Ou! That would make a great idea!" Tiedoll clapped his hand together.

"H-hey! You're going to kill them? B-but that's-…"

"Komurin X. Brainwash Reever. Now!" Komui commanded.

"Er?" Reever turned white and cracked a bit. "No! Damn you Komui!" Reever began to run around as Komurin X chased him which earned everyone to sweat drops.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something." Tiedoll cleared his throat. "Yuu, be sure to wear your knee pads and please do not cursing in front of everyone. Eat your breakfast before breaking someone else legs." He then took out a bicycle helmet, "Bring this if you want to and… MAKE ME PROUD!!" he began to cry and Reever had to drag his ass to Tiedoll to calm him.

Kanda slapped his forehead before sliding it till his chin, "Dammit that old man! Why he can't embarrass me just one only day?!" he growled.

"Relax Yuu!" Lavi smacked Kanda's back using his palm. "He just showing much he meant you, that's all!"

-Wham-

"Don't you dare using that name!!" Again, Kanda hits Lavi head.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Alas! Kanda had finally defeat Ashelia in sword fight and he immediately ran inside the final room where his maiden waited for him. He went inside the room, locked the door and satisfying to find out that the maiden was sitting at the edge of the double bed. Kanda couldn't control his hormone anymore as he sees the way the maiden blushed toward him! He waltzed toward the maiden and gave her his ultimate dashing smile, attempting to woo the maiden but she could only blush harder and redder. Kanda took the petite hand of the maiden into his and gave a peck over the maiden temple. Their eyes were locking toward each other and Kanda slowly lowered his lips to the other one. Both of them shared a passionate kiss and Kanda slowly peeled off the maiden clothing. Kanda then-…"

-Wham-Dush-Bam-Crack-Whack-Wham-

"Stop confusing the others and I'm not waltzed!!" Kanda gave a smack down on Lavi's body.

"But your fans want some romance between you and Allen…" Lavi replied before black out.

"That is it! There's no more between me and moyashi!!" Kanda waved his Mugen as Reever and Tiedoll hold him.

"Oi Kanda! Calm down! Don't waste the spaces for this chapter!" Reever shouted.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What are they doing?" Ashelia sweat drops as she watched Kanda through the binocular.

"What-what?" Lenalee asked.

"Um-nothing. It is just that your boyfriend were fainted for the third times today."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Are you READY?" Reever shouted loudly to the participants as he held a revolver.

"YEAH!!" all them replied except for Kanda as they were ready to ran toward the tower when the revolver were fired.

"Okay… you can go now." Reever placed the revolver inside his laboratory pocket and turned his body away before making his way to Jerry's Café which make all the participants fell except for Kanda.

"Dammit! Hey! Let's run Yuu!" Lavi got up and caught Kanda's wrist. "Come on Yuu! Allen is waiting for you!" he snickered.

Twitch. Kanda unsheathed his Mugen and draw it under Lavi's neck. "Do you want to die?"

"For another 60 years? Yes!" Lavi joked as he added a nitro power on his foot. "Bye YUUU!!" he waved his hand as he moves in the speed of 250 km/h before knocking into a large tree.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"EK?!" Ashelia sweat drops. "Lenalee, Lavi is fainted again." She said.

"Wha-…?" Lenalee immediately snatched away the binocular from Ashelia's hand. "Let me see!" she shouted.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Three hours later-

Oh! The scenery is so beautiful with a hanging Debitto on the tree branch… Chouji's butt is on a fire after a dragon throw a fireball at him, Jean and Leo were being chased by sun bears when they mistaken the cave near the field as the secret entrance to the tower but it's not, Daisya were being flirted by Pamela Anderson zombie, Marie's soul were almost being eaten by Snoop Dogg, Voldermort is being held to the ground after attempting to flew toward the castle but failed cause there's flying axes attacked him and it seemed magic didn't work and so on.

"Fuck! I'm lost!" Kanda growled and quickly held Lavi's shirt collar. "And this is you damn fault!!"

"Err… Yuu? I'm injured here…" Lavi said before Kanda began to shaking him.

"I don't damn care if you're injured! I just wanted to save the stupid moyashi from giving a kiss to a wrong p-…"

"Ek? Kanda? Did you just say-…" Before Lavi could finished his words, Kanda immediately turning away and covered his mouth using both of his palms.

Kanda turned his body facing Lavi with a pinkish tint formed at his cheeks. "I-I just w-wanted to make sure-… y-yeah! Make sure that moyashi-… err… choose a right victor. That's all!" he then laugh so un-Kanda-ish.

Lavi sweat drops. "Why don't you just tell me the truth Yuu?"

"What truth? That's the truth!!" Kanda start to make his way to find a path toward the tower.

Lavi followed Kanda from behind. "Y-Yuu! Wait up! Let us go to-… -gether!!" suddenly, Lavi fell into a hole that had been covered with leaf and grasses. Luckily, Lavi manages to grab the edge of the hole from falling like last time, "Argh!!" Lavi screamed and he made a mistake of looking down inside the hole which turned his face paler like a white. "Gahh!! Yuu! Help me! I don't want to die yet! Gah! Help me! Help me! OMG! They're gonna kill me!!"

Kanda ran toward Lavi and peeked inside the hole which make him sweating. "Tarantulas?" yes… it's more than 30 inside the hole actually.

Twitch. "Stop staring and start helping me!!" Lavi shouted angrily at Kanda.

"Shut up or do you want me to drop you inside?!" Kanda replied.

Suddenly, they hear laughter above them and only to be greeted with the sight of-… "Little brother, I see now you're stuck with your friends there!" Tyki shouted as he stood on one of the larger tree branch.

Twitch. "Go away you sicken gay brother!" Kanda spat out.

Twitch. Tyki left eyebrow twitched slightly when he heard the word 'gay'. "Kanda… please do not make me turn to my dark side…"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do after that?"

Without a warning, Tyki launched himself below toward Kanda and surprised him with his sudden appearance in front Kanda. "Seriously, I will do this!" Tyki shockingly place his left palm on Kanda left head and pushed him to the ground with a loud sound.

"Ack!" Kanda cried in pain as his head hit the hard earth.

Tyki held a mock smile. "You should listen to my warning."

"Tch! Not in million years!" Kanda struggled by placing his hand upon Tyki's hand and twisted it to free his head from his brother grips. He then took his chance to draw out his Mugen as attempt to slashed Tyki but he saw the incoming attack immediately jump backward near the tree where he stood before. Kanda took this opportunity to thrust his Mugen toward Tyki which he had a hard time of blocking it. Soon, the fight began to get fiercer and poor Lavi had a hard time keeping himself from falling inside a hole filled with Tarantulas.

"Shit! Someone? Anybody?!" Lavi shouted and his grips were almost getting weaker before sensing someone pulled his hand up. Lavi's emerald eyes widen for a moment. It's an angel who helped him! With the hair of thousand suns and the eyes of radiant purple dusk… not to mention the flawless expression of his angel make really make his heart strike. "STRIKE!!" Lavi's eyes showed a heart character.

"S-strike? Sir, are you alright?" this familiar voice really make Lavi turned into a stone.

"Ek?" Lavi blinked for a few times. _"Oh shit! It's-…"_

"Sir? Are you feeling well?" this angel also blinked for a few times.

Lavi's stone body began to crack before crumbled into ashes on the ground after what he seemed it be was actually what it seemed to be. _"Damn! Am I falling for a guy?"_ Lavi thought before winds began to blow the ashes away.

The previous blond man was sweat dropping at the scene before him… the redhead was on his hands and knees while crying. "Sir?" he called Lavi.

"Dammit! It's over! Over! I'm turning to a gay!!" Lavi was screaming and crying in front of the blond. He then proceeded to take his Ōzuchi Kozuchi, "Uuuwwwwaaaa!! I want my LENALEE!!" Lavi extend his hammer and went toward the tower.

Seeing the crying Lavi who wanted to runaway toward the tower, Kanda make a quick strike with Tyki as they fought on the three branches. Tyki's fist made its way to hit Kanda's shoulder but he quickly ducked it and Kanda use his shin to kick Tyki's waist. Tyki were expected the incoming attack and he quickly disappeared before reappeared behind Kanda. "Die!" Kanda use his Mugen to slash Tyki's chest and successfully do it as he watched the Portuguese man fell from the branch into the bushes beneath them. Kanda then quickly make his way by jumping off the branch and landed on Lavi's hammer stick. He began to run on the stick before using Lavi's head to jump forward to the top of the tower.

"HEY!!" Lavi irritated with Kanda action.

Upon almost nearing the top of outer wall of the tower, Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures. "Kaichū: Ichigen!!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I'm boring." Ashelia said as she sat on the couch near the coffee table where later Lenalee appeared with a tray of three cups of coffee.

"Coffee anyone?" Lenalee smiled as she placed the cups on the coffee table. "Allen, wake up sweetie… the hero is already here." She shook at the small figure who lying on the same couch with Ashelia and use her lap as a pillow.

Allen immediately woke up from her dream. "Who? What? Huh?" she said as she brushed her eyelids with her fists.

"Just kidd. I make some coffee! Drink it while it still hot!" Lenalee replied as she pushed the cup slightly toward Allen side.

"Uhh-…" Allen growled.

"Relax Allen. They won't make here easily." Ashelia patted Allen's head.

"Did I just hear Lenalee make a coffee?" Komui appeared suddenly with a suspicious remote control in his hand behind Ashelia which make her stood up and accidentally slapped him at his cheek. "Ouch." Blood start to flow down from Komui's nose.

"Argh! Stop scaring people like that!" Ashelia shouted at Komui.

"I wasn't." he simply replied and before he could grab Ashelia's coffee… something unexpected occurred upon him.

-CRASH-

Oh my! The wall behind Komui was crushed and formed a hole. Ashelia was quite lucky that she manage to grab Allen away from the spot and leaving Komui being pinned by one of the huge pieces of the wall. "Pufftt!" Komui let out a painful cry.

"Brother!" Lenalee called him.

"Eh? Kanda?" Allen sweats drops at the scene before her. Kanda was crouched on top of the wall pieces that pinned Komui beneath it.

Twitch. Komui… with all of his might, he stood up and make the wall piece that pinned him before fall on top of Kanda after he register inside his mind that he was falling backward with something heavy pinned him. "Yes!" Komui let out a victory cry before realizing something missing in his hand… Komui stared for awhile and realized that… "Oh shit! Where's the remote?!" he panicked and he maybe more freaked out if the remote being malfunction but-… "Brandy hell! The remote! The remote!!" Okay, now Komui is really freaked out cause the remote had accidentally fell on the coffee table and guess what? The coffee was splashed on it which causes a little sizzle sound with bluish electric light.

"Kya!!" Allen, Ashelia and Lenalee screamed. Komurin II suddenly rampaged through inside the room.

"Urgh!" Kanda pushed the wall above him off and kneeled after that to catch his breath. "Allen!" he shouted loudly.

Allen turned her head toward Kanda; "Eh?" she dumbfounded before hearing Lenalee shouted her name.

"Allen! Look out!"

"What?" Allen moved her head facing Lenalee and only to be grabbed forcefully by Komurin II. "KYA!!" Allen screamed in terrified, "Kanda!"

Kanda's eyes widen and he gritted his teeth. Before he could stood up and make his move, Komurin II already running away with Allen and used the hole that Kanda made to escape from the tower. He, Ashelia and Lenalee moved toward the hole. "Allen!" Ashelia and Lenalee shouted her name but Komurin II already landed on the ground and moves toward the Dark Order town.

"Fuck!" Kanda cursed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What an odd looking tower." The blond man eyed upon dark environment of the tower. He surely thought that there was no cliff beneath the tower in the last two days ago but when he woke yesterday early morning to find out that the tower was gone and appeared again today with a creepier colour and not to mention with a few flying things gathered at the top of the tower. And that concluded the story of how the Dark Order first HQ was built at the Dark Order town.

* * *

Oh yea! Chapty 9 is over and now I'm gonna update Chapty 10 later! Who want to see Allen's Maiden Dress or the later Goddess Festival Dress or both of it! I may be sucks in drawing and colouring but I do hope I don't suck all of it. Any other dresses requirement may be revise first before agreeing to do it. Love you all! Chu! Oh, before I forgot... I got a blog at the blogspot... My blog name is 'To The World Where I belong'.

totheworldibelong./


	10. CHAOS Episode I

I know you all probably (or really) hates me right now. Okay, I apologize for the really late chapter. It's not kind of me for posting really late and... again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me... I will make paper lilies for you... if you want to. Sorry for the short chapter!

Thankies to **EATnRunBandit, Ai Minamoto, windam2611, Mizu1411, Ritsuka Justice, Demon-Arms-Kaito, animesyndrome, Evee-chan, Meow Kitty, La la land, TESHii-KOiiBiiTO** and **diana** for reviewing **Chapter 9**.

Thanks to **EATnRunBandit, atene** and **SnowFoxAllen** for making **Apple and Grape** as your '**Story Alert'**.

And thankies also to **Sayuri Lily** and **SnowFoxAllen** for making **Apple and Grape** as your **'Favorite Story'**. Although I prefer both of you to review the story but I would not ask more.

For **diana** : I'm sorry for the bad grammar but that it just who am I. English is not my preference but I like writing (that's what my teacher always told me). And I do use Microsoft except the dammed PC make another buzzed sound which scared shit of me.

**Note : I'm kinda stressed for no reason. I just want my sister back. I need to talk with her. And oh... yesterday was my birthday... happy birthday to me. I'm kinda lucky this year cause my birthday is double match. 20082008. Get it? It is 20.08.2008. See? How lucky am I?**

**2nd Note : Any idea suggestions please inform me immediately.**

* * *

"ALLEN!!" Lenalee shouted her name as she stood beside Kanda, who can only watch robot kidnap his… -cough-cough- beloved. She then turned her head toward the samurai and Ashelia, "What should we do? Should we chase them?"

Ashelia shifted her body, and let her gaze narrowed toward Kanda; "well?" she place both of her hands on her waist while waiting for his answer.

Kanda's lips twitched, "che!" he after that leap over the flat edge of the wrecked wall. Ashelia and Lenalee watched as the samurai descend and make his way to chase down Komurin II. The both girls nodded to each other and followed Kanda from behind.

Ashelia, while holding Lenalee draw out her Thanatos and use it to stab the wall of the tower to reduce the acceleration of falling down. When the both of them almost nearing the ground, "now!" Ashelia shouted, pulling out her Thanatos from the wall and Lenalee immediately invoke her Dark Boots to land on the ground safely.

"Hurry Ashelia! Kanda is already ahead from us!" Ashelia nodded and quickly held onto Lenalee. "Onkyou no Tougi: Otokase!" Lenalee shouted and both of them travel forward in a blinding speed.

**APPLE & GRAPE**

Jean and Leo swore that they saw Suman's soul slowly left his body through his mouth when they arrive at his room in the hospital. "Cool! This is the first time we seen Suman is going to die!"

Suman lay on his bed like a dead person. "Please stop…" he said.

Angela and Sophia poke Suman using a ruler for a few times, "Suman! Tell us a story! Allen is nowhere to be found! Ashelia has gone mad! Lenalee is missing! We want a prince and princesses story!"

Lulubell sat on the chair beside Suman bed while reading Fitness's magazine. "Children…" Lulubell called the two girls, "please do not disturb Suman. He is in healing state." She then waved her hand, "please go bother someone else…"

Suman shoot up from his bed, "yeah! Go bother someone else you prick! I'm trying to sleep in here!"

Big fat tears start to fall from Angela and Sophia eyes, "but we want to hear a story…" they sniffled before bursting into a cry. "Uuuwwaaaa! Suman is so mean!"

Lulubell stood up from her chair. Jean and Leo dashed to stand beside the blonde, "Suman make the girls cry…" the three of them said altogether.

"Oh Suman… I just can't believe that you would make such innocent girls cry for refusing to tell them a story." Lulubell said as she wept her invisible tears using a white handkerchief.

"Hey! Aren't you the one who shooing them in the first place?!" Suman yelled.

"Oh my…" Lulubell cried which Suman knew that she was faking it.

"SUMAN MAKE LULUBELL CRY! SUMAN IS A MEAN PERSON!!" Jean and Leo shouted using microphone that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Shut up!" Suman shouted back.

**APPLE & GRAPE**

Kanda tried his best to catch up the running wild Komurin II before it reached the town. However, his effort was futile as the machine entered and making havoc inside the town. Allen was somewhere inside Komurin II and he had to find a way to get her out from there. Running from behind him was Ashelia and Lenalee and he pay no attention to them. The girls pick up their pace and surpass Kanda, "where's Allen?" asked Ashelia while running beside Kanda with Lenalee at his other side.

"Inside." A simple replied from Kanda.

Lenalee gasped, "Inside Komurin II?"

"We need a plan. Fast." Said Ashelia to Kanda but there is no respond from him. Ashelia quickly turn her head toward Kanda with a shock expression on her face, "you don't have a plan?!"

Twitch. "Shut up woman."

"I have a plan!" Lenalee shouted. "I will halt its movement and you two attack from behind!"

"Got'cha!" Ashelia thumbs up with a nod from Kanda.

Lenalee replied their nods. She then slithered smoothly ahead from Ashelia and Kanda. When she passed Komurin II, she without more upheaval made a U-turn toward it and ready to launch an attack, "Enbu Kirikaze!!" Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots and it hits the machine-that-Komui-adore. Komurin II was being push back with the impact make by Lenalee's Dark Boot. A sizzling sound with bluish jolt of blue electric appeared around the area of the hit. Before it can regain it composure, Ashelia and Kanda ran behind Komurin II and ready to take down the machine.

"Shoujouhi no Getsuei!" Ashelia make a vertical slash from below to upward body of Komurin II and the early mark of slash suddenly turned into an ice.

Kanda make a leap above Ashelia and swing his Mugen to release a swarm of supernatural creature, "Kaichū: Ichigen!" the creature flew toward Komurin II and Kanda ended it with a stab on its head.

Ashelia and Lenalee cried in joy as Komurin II fall to the ground. "Yeah! You the man!" Ashelia shouted to Kanda which he gave a quick cold glare to her.

Kanda then moved toward the doors at Komurin II's body and tried to open. But only God know what did Kanda feel right now, "shit! It's stuck!" Kanda complain. He then heard a banging sound from inside of Komurin II.

"Dammit! Why won't you open?!" well frankly it is none other than our dear Allen sweet voice. The banging sound goes on and the other two girls just watch Kanda suffer while drinking Pepsi.

"Stupid Komui and his stupid-useless-wasting-inventions…" Kanda mumbled and alas, he found the reason why the doors won't open… because he was standing on the doors that's why. He moved aside and open doors again, only to be greeted by Allen's shoe sole. "Ugh!" Kanda grunt in pain as he fell behind.

Ka-Cha. Ashelia manage to catch a picture of Kanda being kick on his face by Allen and quickly mailed it to her best friend, Carmine. Lenalee covered her mouth which whether she was in shock or she try to hold her laugh.

Allen exited from Komurin II with dumbfounded. She was quite sure that she heard Kanda grunts and she even heard it now. Allen then realize that she was standing on something like Kanda and when she turn her head down… she found that she was actually standing on the body of unconscious Kanda. She quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands, "ops! Sorry Kanda!" Allen knelt beside him and shook the dammed samurai body.

Kanda regain his conscious and the first thing that he remember was… murder Ashelia and throw her body into Pacific Ocean where the salt water will make her body rotten faster. The second thing that her remember was, "What's your problem moyashi?!" he shouted at Allen.

Twitch. "Stop calling me moyashi already, Kanda! Can't you call me by my name?!" said Allen.

"Tch. I am calling you by your name. It's moyashi!" Kanda replied with sarcasm.

Allen cheeks puffed, "stupid Kanda! I don't want to speak with you anymore!" she stood up and wiped her watery eyes with her dress sleeve. Allen then descended from Komurin II body and made her way toward her house. "IDIOT!" she said, referring to Kanda as she ran and disappeared.

Kanda was in shock. _"Did she just cry?"_ he thought and suddenly got a mental message inside his mind from Ashelia and Lenalee.

_"Kanda you big meanie pervert!"_ said the both girls inside the mental message.

Twitch. _"Shut up women!"_ Kanda replied.

"What have you done?!" Komui suddenly appeared and cry beside the machine-like-corpse of Komurin II. He then turned his head toward Kanda, "this is so unforgivable! I won't forgive you just like you did to my previous Komurin!" Komui shouted.

"Brother?" Lenalee called. Ashelia and Kanda could only sweat drops.

"Gah! I won't forgive you even though you look like a girl!!" and so, Komui took his new remote control from out of nowhere and activate a huge round red button that labeled 'for emergency use only'. "Feel the wrath of Komui!" he shouted insanely with a sudden appearance of the whole Komurin's family. Including the reappearance of Komurin I that have additional creepier look which give nightmares to all little children all over the world. Did I mention Komurin IV was also there?

"Whoa…" Ashelia sweat drops, "where did all those things come from?" she asked herself.

"Stop it brother! You will only cause more destruction to the town!" said Lenalee to Komui.

Komui turn his gaze toward his dearly beloved sister, "oh Lenalee! You come for the destruction of Kanda? How fantastically that you come on the right time! Let me order them to kill that dammed boy first!"

"What the-?" Kanda backed away and ready to draw his Mugen. But unfortunately that Komurin IV freakingly snuck behind Kanda's back and took the Mugen from him by force. Before it run away, Komurin IV gave Kanda a quick slap on his cheek and then made a 'run for your life!' scene.

-Ka-Cha. Ashelia again took Kanda's picture and send it to Donald Trump. "Quit it!" Kanda shouted at the brunette.

"Like I care." She replied.

"In case that you two forgotten; the town was in verge of destruction!" said Lenalee as she held Komui's coat collar. He had being beaten by his dearly beloved sister because of his insanity of creating chaos around the town.

"I don't care." The two of them said in the same time.

Twitch. "Oh yeah?" Lenalee tried to hold her anger. "Don't you care about your shop being crushed by them, Ashelia?"

Silence. Ashelia stare directly to Lenalee with staggered expression. She then suddenly shivered, "Agh!" Ashelia start to run toward the direction of her shop. "Damn those stupid machines! I will-… urgh! I will kill them!" she made a turn and disappeared.

Kanda and Lenalee sweat drops. They suddenly heard an explosion and screaming sound behind them thus making both of them sweating more. Lenalee stomped toward Kanda and pulled his shirt collar. Her eyes flashed evilly, "If you want to live then help me destroy the Komurins…" Lenalee said with eerie voice.

"What the-…?" Kanda tried to give a glare to Lenalee but failed since Lenalee eyes said 'I-will-crush-you-and-cut-off-your-hair-if-you-ever-give-me-a-glare'.

**APPLE & GRAPE**

After running for a while, Allen made a stop near Arystar's Florist shop to catch her breath. She wiped the remaining tears using her hands, "stupid Kanda! Why did he have to be such a jerk?" said Allen. "Why can't he be more like his brother Tyki?" she sniffed and took the handkerchief that someone suddenly offered to her, "thank you." Allen used it to blow her nose and gave it back to the owner. She then turned her head toward the owner of the handkerchief, "you're so kind and-…" Allen shocked at the scene before her and began to sweat drops. "Komurin?" her eyes widen.

"Target. Miss Allen Walker. Mission. Comfort her." Komurin I said.

"Ahahahahaha-…." Allen backed away slowly.

"Look mother! There was a giant robot!" a little boy approached Komurin I. Apparently, he doesn't scare to it. "Can I have it? Can I have it?" the boy repeated.

A women ran toward the little boy and pulling him away, "No you can't!" she then began to ran away with the little boy in her arms.

Komurin I turn its body toward the women, "target change. Mission. Make that woman more masculine." The machine afterward began to chase the women.

"Er-ar-…waited a minute!" Allen was about to halt Komurin I action but it was already too late. She then turned her head around, "somebody? Anybody? Please stop that robot before it harmed the child and his mother!" Allen shouted but it seemed that there was nobody heard her plea. "Please!"

"How can I serve you, miss?" a blond suddenly appeared beside Allen which gave her surprise.

Allen turned toward the blond, "when did you-… forget it. Please stop that robot before it harmed somebody!" said Allen.

The blond nodded and gave a reassure smile to Allen, "worry not. I shall bring to an end the machine right away." He then suddenly disappeared.

**APPLE & GRAPE**

"Che!" Kanda ran around the town to find Komurin IV. "Where is that damn robot?!" he said to himself.

"Oi! Kanda!" Reever calling him from behind and Kanda turn his body to him. "Did you see Komui? He suddenly disappeared from the tower!" Reever sound panicked.

Kanda sighed, "He and Lenalee went to Ashelia's shop. And get out of my way! I'm trying to find the damned robot!"

"Robot? You mean Komurin II?"

"I already destroyed that thing. I'm trying to find the fourth!"

"Why are you trying so hard to find it? Komurin IV is just right behind you." Reever pointed at the thing behind Kanda.

"What the-…?" Before Kanda could turn around, Komurin IV already sprayed PVA glue underneath Kanda and ran away.

"Wow. Since when did Komurin IV become this smart?" Reever asked.

Kanda clenched his fist tightly, a flame suddenly engulf on his body and dried the PVA glue. "That damned thing…" the dried glue cracked and Kanda's feet were now free, "I will kill that stupid machine."

Reever sweat drops, "Kanda, are you okay?" he backed away.

A sudden appearance of Komurin III just made the situation worse for Reever. "Target. Found. Yuu Kanda. Mission. Destroy." The machine said as it aimed a laser gun to them.

"EEPP!!" Reever quickly raises both of his hands above.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review is nice... so... please review. Flames is also accepted.

Note : Ashelia actually have 7 moves.


End file.
